


With An Open Soul

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Maniatale (Undertale), BDSM, Bad Puns, Call me master, Claiming Bites, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fontcest, Friendship/Love, Healing, Humans are jerks, Idiots in Love, Just skeles, Light Angst, Like all those reverse harem fics except no humans, M/M, Maniatale Papyrus, Maniatale Sans - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster's treated like second class citizens, Multi, No Puns at the table dammit!, Polyamory, Red has a bad mouth, Reverse Harem, Romance, Safewords, Salt needs all the love okay?, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Slim makes bad decisions, Slim too, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tentacles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, all the fell skele's have bad language and manners, are you still reading this?, none of us are surprised, okay, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: Chaos: Self indulgent fluff and sin! I like me a good reverse harem fic, and what better than a reverse harem fic where one skele gets the other nine?Zion: This entire thing is just my gift to Chaos who wanted a skele only harem fic. If anything is questionable well, blame her xD the whole thing is just to indulge my partner.





	1. Not so welcome wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster's have made it to the surface world, to discover they aren't the only monster's to break the barrier. Somehow, countless alternate universes came to the same surface. Fresh out of the camp the humans held Maniatale Sans and Papyrus (Salt and Toffee), they have been designated to live with eight other skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of those reverse harem fics, just one catch. No human, only skeletons. Self indulgent cuteness written by Zion and I for myself, and I've decided to share. >:D
> 
> Names:  
> Maniatale Sans: Salt  
> Maniatale Papyrus: Toffee  
> Underfell Sans: Red  
> Underfell Papyrus: Edge  
> Underswap Sans: Blue  
> Underswap Papyrus: Stretch  
> Swapfell Sans: Razz  
> Swapfell Papyrus: Slim  
> Undertale Sans: Sans  
> Undertale Papyrus: Papyrus
> 
> Never heard of Maniatale? It's our AU. Find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887231/chapters/31953438)

“I don’t like this, Papyrus.” Salt huffed crossing his arms, staring at his brother. Toffee gave a soft sigh as the two walked towards the apartment complex they'd been assigned. It was a rundown looking old building that didn’t look like an apartment complex in the least, instead, it looked like an old gothic home that had fallen into disrepair and that was putting it lightly. Unfit for humans to live in, but apparently fine for monsters. 

This style of house wasn’t rare in this area, but the building had long since been in its prime, ivy crawled up nearly every inch of the old building, paint had chipped off in wide patches, the broken balcony on the second floor overgrown with moss loomed over the dumpster beneath it; this house was falling apart. The humans had taken ghost towns and ‘converted’ them into a monster reservations. Shoving as many monsters as they possibly could into each house, they were to share this particular house with eight other skeletons. Whom they had briefly, not met, but seen in pictures shown to them. But they didn’t actually know them, they were all variants of himself and his little brother, which was really strange to say the least. 

From Salt’s understanding given to him by Alphys the barrier broke in multiple worlds at the ‘same time’ causing a massive ‘flux’ in ‘space time’ and at that point Salt drowned her out. Basically a bunch of hims, and Papyruses, and Alphys’s and- multiple versions of everyone ended up all here in this one ‘world’ on the surface. Apparently some versions of the underground were really peaceful, and some were more like Salt’s own, causing  _ all _ the monsters to be treated as second class citizens. But if you asked him, they were treated less like citizens and more like pests. Courier hadn’t been surprised in the least by any of this, in fact they seemed to have expected it. While they had been given the option of living with humans again they’d turned it down, opting instead to live alongside their monster family. However, until the house was fixed up to a certain degree they weren’t allowed to stay here. And of course all repairs were left up to the monsters who would be inhabiting them, so Courier was placed in a hotel nearly an hour away for the time being. Toffee had been shocked by the whole ordeal, having grown used to the kindness exhibited by Courier. He missed the human but understood that these living conditions weren’t fit for them, they weren’t really fit for monsters either if you asked him. 

“Well...let’s get this over with…” Salt sighed taking Toffee’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently. At least he still had Papyrus with him, and that was all he needed.

Toffee nodded with a sigh and he wrapped his knuckles against the door. The brothers waited for a few moments before the silence was broken by loud screeching.

“WHO THE FUCK DARES KNOCK ON MY DOOR!?” Demanded a shrill pissy sounding voice.

“IT’S NOT YOUR DOOR IT’S MINE, SHITHEAD!” Roared an equally loud but lower in octave voice.

“Guys stop yelling! It’s all of our door and, it’s not even that, impressive? Didn’t Sans say we have two more skeletons moving in? It’s probably them- can someone answer the door my hands are full!”

“Oh stars, can’t we just go live in the sewers Pap?” Salt mumbled quietly, this sounded like it was going to be an absolute mess if knocking on the door got this kind of reaction. Toffee frowned at this but shook his head at Salt.

“I’m sure this will be fine. I mean no one knows each other yet and it's natural for there to be some discontent in a new home with strangers?” Toffee said with a frown. 

“DO I LOOK LIKE A SERVANT TO YOU? YOU ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR YOU FUCKING BLUEBERRY!” Snarled the first voice.

“My hands are full! Razz! Someone, please!?” pleaded the third voice.

The door slammed open nearly smacking the two of them in the face as a tall imposing skeleton glared down at both of them. Salt starred up blinking at what he saw. This new skeleton wore a black leather jacket with a dark red long sleeve shirt under it, the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to his elbows, a pair of leather pants with a large gold belt buckle in the shape of a skull with heavy looking work boots and a scar over his left socket. Not to mention sharp pointed teeth and ruby red eyelights. This Papyrus was freakishly tall compared to his own brother. Whose hand he released and shoved his own hands into his pockets, if he remembered right this one was Edge.

Edge stared at the two of them as if sizing them up, looking for strengths  _ and weaknesses. _ “You two lost?” 

“EDGE!” A voice scolded, causing Edge to scoff and roll his eyelights. 

“Ugh. Fine. Come in.” Edge grumbled stepping back allowing the two to enter. Not that either particularly felt very welcome or wanted. 

They followed Edge down a long hallway that had peeling wallpaper and an old dusty blue rug into a kitchen where another skeleton was cooking. The kitchen had seen better days with cracked, splintered counters, a worn wooden floor, more walls bearing shredded wallpaper. The little skeleton next to the stove smiled at them dumping tomatoes into a bowl. 

“Sorry about Edge. He’s rude.” The Sans said, he had bright blue eyelights, a blue bandana, and what looked like costume armor with grey shorts and blue boots. 

“I am not.” Edge huffed crossing his arms. 

“They call me Blueberry, or Blue.” Blue said with a warm smile. 

“It's nice to meet you Blue, they've been calling me Toffee, and my brother Salt.” Toffee introduced smiling back at the other monster, Salt kept a bit away from the other two. Salt scowled up at Edge and gave Blue a wary glance, the screaming had been a little much.

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Blue said with excitement.

“I hope you both like spaghetti because that’s what won the house vote! But uh, if you don’t you’ll get a vote for dinner.” Blue mumbled. 

“I'm sure it'll be fine Blue, we're not picky.” Toffee assured him with another smile, and Salt nodded in agreement.

“I'm sure it's better than snails…” Salt murmured.

“Well I sure hope so.” Blue said with a smile. “Though some humans consider snails a delicacy.” 

“Humans are stupid.” Salt retorted crossing his arms. Toffee sighed softly at his brother, shaking his head.

“I agree.” Edge hummed seeming pleased with Salt's assessment. There was a soft pop as another Papyrus materialized in front of them out of thin air leaving both brother's staring in shock. This one was just as tall as Edge, if not taller as he was slouching. He had a leather jacket but it was more worn out than Edge's, black tattered jeans, a golden tooth that matched panicked golden eyelights, and a scar over his left eyesocket, like Edge. He also seemed terrified looking around the room warily before opening the pantry closet and sliding in, barely fitting and closing the door with a soft click. 

“Uh… Slim?” Blue said in confusion.

“MUTT!” Roared a voice from upstairs, the voice so high pitch Salt was amazed the windows hadn’t shattered. 

“Stars, I didn't know we had a banshee living with us.” Salt mused raising a bone brow.

“D-don’t tell him I’m here.” Slim whimpered from the pantry. 

“Two banshees actually.” Blue huffed glancing at Edge who narrowed his sockets at Blue.

“I heard, can't we just, cut out their tongues or something?” Salt asked nonchalantly.

Edge’s eyelights flashed and he stepped forward gripping Salt by his cargo jacket lifting him up off the floor so they were face to face. 

“Want to run that by me again, runt?” Edge growled.

“Edge stop! He was joking!” Blue groaned. “I’m so sorry, Salt! The fell monsters take threats very seriously. Edge, please put him down!!”

“Oh good, because I was serious. If you could open your mouth I'd gladly do it for you.” Salt offered meeting Edge's glare with a wide smirk. Toffee bristled at Edge, but held himself back. 

Edge smirked nastily, ruby eyelights glinting and he drew his hand back raising it to strike the smaller monster. The hit never landed though, as a furious ball of rage slammed into him from behind knocking he and Salt both to the kitchen floor.

“Out of my fucking way!” The new skeleton snarled, eyelights misting a bright magenta color. It was another Sans, looking remarkably like Blue, complete with a blue bandana. But he didn't have fake armor, instead he had a purple muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. There were multiple scars over his left socket. Scars over sockets seemed to be a running theme around here. Salt was feeling unique with the hole in his mandible.

“Where is he!? Where is that dog? I’m going to kill him!”

“How fucking dare you!?” Edge snarled releasing Salt as he got back up turning on the smaller skeleton who had barreled him over. 

“I still think the sewer is better.” Salt informed his brother who sighed heavily, Toffee was inclined to agree. 

“Well don’t stand in the fucking way asshole!” Razz huffed at Edge. Edge snarled summoning a bone sword, bright red with a sharp edge. The smaller grinned viciously, summoning a lavender whip with a bone handle. 

“Guys,  _ no _ .” Blue sighed. 

“Well, you two have fun with that.” Toffee murmured before dragging his brother from the room, lest he join the fighting or do something to make matters worse.

A series of bangs, screams, and curses came from the kitchen as they left.

“Well, that was half of them at least.” Toffee mused softly, there were still four others they hadn't met.

A soft sigh came from the couch next to them, and Salt realized it was another skeleton, this one looking the most like him so far. The skeleton glanced at them with white tired looking eyelights. He had on pink fuzzy slippers and a blue hoodie but lacked any visible scars. The skeleton stood up with a lazy yawn, bones popping. 

“You two must be Toffee and Salt. Nice to meet’cha.” The skeleton said holding out his hand. Neither of them took it giving him a wary look, but he seemed a lot less screechy than the rest. The skeleton waited a moment and let his hand fall looking disappointed. 

“Nice to meet you as well, what do we call you?” Toffee asked.

“You can call me Sans. Me and my bro were the first ones tagged by the humans so we got to keep our names.” Sans said as an explanation, more bangs and screams came from the kitchen. Sans sighed, pinching above his nasal passage.

“Again?” Sans sighed tiredly. “This is gonna be pretty tof, but I think I can rein them in. Hope they won't be too salty.”

Toffee sighed and Salt snorted in amusement at the puns. “We're just going to go and meet everyone else, we'll see you later Sans.” Toffee mumbled pulling his brother along again.

“Well, guess I'm in the right place. This is a madhouse.” Salt hummed.

“Sure is. The others are upstairs.” Sans sighed and he left them to enter the kitchen. The screaming, bangs, and sounds of magic immediately stopped. Toffee shook his head and they headed upstairs to meet the rest of the skeletons they'd be living with.

The stairs were littered with dangerous holes along with a broken banister, and as they exited the hall into the first room, they saw that it was a living room of sorts. Some broken arm chairs,  two lumpy green couches, a wide tv, and a bookcase adorned the room. Two familiar looking skeletons were seated on the couch each with a strange device in their hands, staring at the screen intently. The Papyrus had an orange hoodie and an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, and the Sans had dark red eyelights, a leather jacket, sharp teeth and a golden tooth. 

Another Papyrus in a strange costume was sitting in one of the lumpy armchairs, reading a book on puzzles. He looked up and smiled wide at the sight of them.

“Greetings! You two must be Toffee and Salt! Welcome!” The Papyrus said jumping up from his armchair. The other two skeletons were pressing buttons on their strange devices staring at the screen, the Sans grunted and the orange hoodied Papyrus gave them a quick nod.

“Thank you, it's nice to meet all of you.” Toffee greeted with a smile while Salt just stood quietly partly behind his brother as he stared at the other skeletons.

“Red, Stretch! Don’t be rude!” Papyrus sighed at the other two skeletons. 

“Yo.” Stretch waved at them and Red grunted again. 

“Well… I’m Papyrus, and this is Red and Stretch.” Papyrus said crossing his arms at the two lazy skeletons on the couch. 

“I think that's everyone, then.” Toffee hummed thoughtfully tapping his mandible. “And we've seen most of the house while meeting everyone, I'm not sure what to do now?”

“Oh! You could pick out a bedroom? The third floor is uh..it caved in on itself, and the first floor has no rooms suitable as a bedroom so this is the floor with all the rooms. There’s one or two available…” Papyrus said falling quiet.

“Or that creepy ass nursery.” Red offered. “If the other two don’t appeal to ya.” 

“Why wouldn’t the other two appeal to us?” Toffee frowned. 

“One’s on one side of Razz’s room, and the other is on the other side.” Stretch huffed making a face. 

“I told you the sewer was a better idea.” Salt grumbled at his brother.

“That’s what I said.” Red sighed wistfully. 

“Sans- Salt we are not living in a sewer.” Toffee pinched above his nasal passage.

“Razz was the angry pink one yes? Well how about we take the nursery? Nothing should be wrong with that room right?”

“Suit yourself.” Red shuddered. 

“Can't be much worse than a frozen hole in the ground.” Salt sighed. “Where is it?”

“I’ll show ya.” Stretch said standing up with a yawn, cursing as Red won their video game. Stretch led them down the hall, to the very last room. He frowned at the door and gestured for them to go inside, Toffee sighed glancing at Stretch warily.

“...You first?” Salt frowned at the other suspiciously.

“Oh hell no. I’m not goin’ back in there. I’ll stay here, thanks.” Stretch said with a shudder much like Red’s. Salt sighed at him before shoving the door open, what could possibly be that bad?

The room was bright yellow with an old wooden crib in the center. Dolls, human dolls, hundreds of them were lined up along the walls. They were fine porcelain, old, and many of them broken. Some were missing their glass eyes, some were charred and black as if burned, some were simply falling into dust. Several had their false hair ripped out or cut. The dolls all stared (the ones with eyes) at the door to watch whoever dared enter the room. Salt smirked slightly, he could do so many things with these dolls and the room was Toffee's favorite color no less.

“This works out great, it's even my bros favorite color. Can't see a single reason why you guys are afraid of it.”

“The creepy ass dolls and the blood on the floor. Oh and the closet.” Stretch grumbled. Salt blinked and looked back at the room. There were small drops of red along the floor, but nothing striking about it.

“The blood is a nice touch.” Salt mused.

“I thought Sans said you were from a tale verse?” Stretch said shaking his head. 

“We are, ManiaTale.” Salt replied with a shrug.

“What’s wrong with the closet?” Toffee demanded. 

“You’ll see.” Stretch hummed. “Huh. Now I'm curious what your fell and swap counterparts are like.” Stretch said. “But they got another house.” 

“Probably horrific.” Salt answered before opening the closet door.

Inside the closet was a literal skeleton, hanging from the ceiling. This skeleton, unlike them, was not alive, but the remains of a human. 

“Huh. Hey Pap, looks like we have a new pet.” Salt told his brother with a snicker, he'd made his share of skeletons after all. Toffee gave a long suffering sigh.

“Well I do miss the pet rock.” Toffee admitted.

“I found it while trying to hide from chores. It was horrible.” Stretch said from the doorway. “None of us wanted to touch it to get rid of it.”

“Don't see why, just a dead human.” Salt mused.

“Well yeah, but, it looks like  _ us. _ ” Stretch mumbled. 

“Yeah, what's your point?” Salt asked before taking hold of it's ankle and yanking it down with a clatter. “We've all got skeletons in our closets.”

Stretch snickered at the pun despite the dark circumstances and Toffee sighed.

“Alright well, I’ll let you two get situated.” Stretch mumbled before quickly walking away from the dolls piercing stares. 

“Some of our roommates scare easily don’t they?” Toffee observed.

“Seems so. He must be from a softer place.” Salt replied before kicking  the skeleton across the floor and tossing it into a corner where it fell into a pile of bones. “I'll fix it later.”

Sighing softly he kicked the door shut before approaching Toffee and pressing his skull to his brother's ribs, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Toffee hugged his brother close, giving a gentle sigh.

“It won't be so bad Sans.” Toffee said gently. 

“I hate it already. I wouldn't stay if you weren't here.” Salt murmured quietly.

“Some of them can’t be that bad, right? Blue, Sans, Papyrus and Stretch weren’t terrible. Red and Slim didn’t really interact and okay, Razz and Edge are nightmarish but… Things will get better. Everyone just needs to settle. Besides it won't be forever, eventually the humans will allow monsters more freedoms.” Toffee sighed. 

“I really hope so Paps…” Salt said softly, nuzzling his brother gently.

Toffee leaned forward slightly and carefully tipped Salt's head up kissing his brother tenderly, holding him close. At least they still had each other. Salt purred softly into the kiss, pressing closer against him.

“Love you Paps.”

“Love you too Sans. So much. This is going to get easier, you’ll see.” Toffee said softly. 

“We'll just have to see, as long as you're around I'll keep trying, you know that.” Salt replied closing his sockets as he squeezed him tightly hearing someone approaching their room, before pulling away and taking a few steps back as the door swung open. Getting privacy here was going to be difficult, as they'd both feared. Salt was determined to make it work, somehow.

“The blueberry sent me to fetch you for lunch.” Edge huffed crossing his arms, his eyelights fell on the pile of human bones. “Redecorating? I approve.”

“Was in the closet, gonna put it back together later.” Salt told Edge before coming out into the hallway followed by Toffee.

“I see.” Edge mused eyeing the little skeleton before him silently before leading the two down the stairs, into the dining room, which, unsurprisingly, was falling apart. There was a long polished dining table that had seen better days, marred with scratch marks. The other skeletons were already seated, waiting for their new roommates. The brothers would take the last two seats next to each other, Salt had a slight bit of trouble but Toffee didn't help or say anything as he looked at the eight new skeletons.

“Well, it looks like this is our home for now and it's really nice to meet you all. I guess we should make some ground rules?” Blue said looking around the table at everyone.

“I think that's a great idea!” Papyrus agreed before placing a jar on the table, partly filled with gold. “This is Sans's swear jar. And judging from what I've seen and heard, we need this and a violence jar.”

Sans sighed facepalming and Stretch burst into laughter.

“You have a swear jar Sans? That’s fantastic.” Stretch snickered. 

“I aint payin’ no fuckin’ swear jar.” Red huffed crossing his arms.

  
“Violence jar?” Razz demanded. 

“I doubt they're capable of not doing either.” Salt snickered at them resting his elbows on the table and his mandible in his hands. “I know it's hard for some of you not to do that.”

“So how does the jar work? Can it be paid in advance?” Edge asked looking confused.

“No, you pay it after swearing.” Papyrus explained. “It would be the same for the violence jar.”

“So I can't pay it now for snapping Razz’s neck? I have to pay it after?” Edge asked.

“How  _ dare _ you!” Razz gasped and Slim looked up from his food growling like an animal at Edge.

“I knew Edge would be the first to cave.” Salt chuckled softly. “No restraint.”

Edge scoffed and narrowed his sockets at Salt.

“The goal isn't to pay the jar Edge, it's meant as a deterrent not an allowance! Violence is not okay.” Papyrus huffed.

“Besides, wouldn't that mean you'd be broke all the time?” Stretch asked.

“Not if I planned it out.” Edge grumbled.

“The worse is it the more you pay Edge, I guess it's too difficult for you to understand.” Papyrus sighed hands in his lap.

Edge literally growled at that. “I understand it! I'm not stupid.” 

“Could have fooled me~” Razz hummed.

“If you understood it then why can't you do it?” Papyrus asked. “Alright, those who understand, please raise your hand. This is for both the swear jar and the violence jar.”

Edge looking very much like he wanted to twist Papyrus's head from his shoulders but instead he raised his hand along with everyone else. Salt snickered behind the collar of his coat, as did Sans, Stretch and Red.

“Good, then I think we can all agree that since we understand that we can follow those rules.” 

A series of reluctant grumbles of agreement sounded around the room.

“I have a question, we didn't have currency, what do we pay with if we have to pay the jars?” Salt asked seriously, his brother should be fine but that didn't mean he would do one or the other, if not both on a regular basis. Toffee hoped it was just out of curiosity and not because he was going to fight with everyone, he really hoped his brother would behave.

“Hmm that is a good question.” Papyrus said looking thoughtful. “Maybe you can be assigned a chore or task?”

“Alright, I think we can agree with that.” Toffee nodded slightly to Papyrus. “What other rules should there be?”

Blue began passing the pot of spaghetti around, everyone serving themselves except Salt, Toffee did so before he could even raise his hands to do so.

“Hmm. No puns at the table?” Papyrus suggested.

“What!? Bro, no! I'm not bready for that!” Sans gasped. A series of groans and laughter followed the pun.

“He's not going to give in just like that Sans, you gotta butter him up first.” Stretch added with a grin.

Sans, Red, Slim and Salt chuckled at that.

“No puns at meals!” Papyrus repeated crossing his arms, Edge, Razz, Toffee and Blue all agreed.

“Orzo what?” Red asked with a smirk.

Papyrus groaned at the pun as Salt, Stretch, Sans, and Slim laughed harder. “Or… or…” Papyrus fumbled looking exasperated.

“Do you think we could put them in the corner?” Toffee asked with a curious hum. “If they want to act like children at the table, we'll treat them like children.”

“Oh, I like that idea!” Papyrus said with a growing smile.

“What!? Bro, no.” Sans frowned while Salt shook his head looking at his brother like he'd betrayed him. Toffee ignored this look and nodded at Papyrus.

“We'll do that then.” Toffee confirmed.

“We have a shed on the property we can throw monsters in for major infractions.” Razz hummed.

“So it's going to be your second home then?” Stretch asked with a grin. Razz huffed, his eyelights shrinking as his cheekbones flushed and Slim burst into laughter.

“Anyways, what other rules should there be?” Blue asked glancing around the table.

“It's not funny!” Razz huffed throwing a dinner roll at his brother.

“No throwing food comes to mind.” Edge said.

“I agree.” Blue sighed at Razz.

Razz huffed and Slim caught the offending bread roll in his mouth before swallowing it whole.

“Whoa, ten points Slim.” Salt chuckled in amusement. Slim grinned at Salt and Razz scoffed, rolling his eyelights and crossing his arms.

“Quiet after midnight?” Edge suggested.

“That's probably for the best.” Toffee agreed.

“No sex where we eat.” Razz hummed. Salt choked and looked at him with wide sockets. Many of the others flushed at his words, some looked either offended or like they'd just been denied a treat.

“Why!?” Blue asked looking put out.

“Why did that even come to mind?!” Salt wheezed sinking into his coat.

“Mostly because of my brother, but now I'm questioning you, Blue.” Razz huffed squinting at the pouting Blueberry.

“Definitely no- none of  _ that _ where we eat.” Papyrus said flushed orange.

“Who would even be having sex, isn't everyone here single?” Edge asked raising a bone brow.

“Well we all have heats.” Razz huffed. “And I know how the mutt gets. So I'm sure he's not the only one who will want to do something disgusting like that,  _ Blue.” _

“That's another thing, I think heats should be kept to one of the empty rooms so we don't bother anyone else.” Papyrus said with a nod. “And we should probably mark it on a calendar when everyone has their heat so we can plan ahead for it.”

“Good idea. Also should we assign certain people to do certain cleaning and chores throughout the week like dishes?” Blue asked.

“Yeah, that way work is divided up equally.” Toffee agreed with a smile. “This house, needs a  _ lot  _ of work...and it would be easier if everyone did their part.”

Red, Slim, Stretch, and Sans sighed sadly while Salt nodded in agreement with Blue and his brother. That sounded like a severe lack of nap time to the others.

“I think after dinner would be a good time to decide that. We can use the time before that to finish getting settled in.” Papyrus hummed softly, tapping his mandible in thought.

“We should eat before it gets cold.” Blue piped up, he didn't want his meal to go cold before it was eaten.

They began eating several conversations starting around the table. Salt hesitated a moment but began to eat with his hands. Toffee began to do the same, so he wouldn't be singled out. Razz squinted at the two of them and looked to be about to say something when Edge spoke.

“Razz, what's your LOVE? I'd like someone to spar with.” Edge said interrupting whatever it was Razz was going to say. Salt glanced at them curiously, very much interested despite the look Toffee was giving him.

“Twelve If you think you can keep up, sure.” Razz said with a smug look.

“Can I come too?” Salt requested before Toffee could stop him, Edge and Razz both blinked in surprise.

“All right. If you think you can handle me~” Razz said with a grin. 

“I think I can.” Salt mused wiping his hands on a napkin after he'd finished eating.

“What’s your LOVE?” Edge asked curiously.

“I want to spar!” Blue gasped. 

“Eh, it's seven but it's supposed to be higher.” Salt sighed leaning his skull on his one hand, the other tapping the tabletop.

“Mine does that. Fuckin’ sucks.” Red sighed. 

“Red! Pay the jar this instant!” Papyrus scolded.

Red blinked looking taken aback and he groaned. Looking slightly guilty he dug through his pockets and sighed pulling out a gold coin and dropping it into the swear jar.

“Seven? Hm. What’s your HP?” Razz asked. “Can you hold yourself back?” Razz asked raising a brow bone at Edge. Edge rolled his eyelights. 

“I know how to spar without shaving HP.” Edge huffed. 

“Thirteen.” Salt grumbled, even countless years later it had only raised by twelve.

“Hm. Well that’s better than my brother at any rate.” Edge mused. 

“Better than the Mutt’s. Suppose you can train with us if Edge restrains himself.” Razz hummed.

“I don't know if that’s a good idea brother. Even if your HP is higher, you still need to be careful.” Toffee spoke up worriedly, but he didn't want to bring up his brother's condition in front of everyone. Judging from the crestfallen look Salt knew what he was talking about too.

“We’ll be gentle~” Razz teased. “I’m known for being able to torture people without taking a single HP.” 

“That's really fucking disturbing.” Stretch frowned. 

“Only if I'm there to keep an eye on you.” Toffee told Salt who sighed and nodded, well aware he wouldn't win that fight.

“Just come find me when you guys wanna spar.” Salt said looking from Edge to Razz.

“Alright.” Razz said with a grin and Edge nodded.

“Stretch, jar.” Papyrus scolded. 

Stretch cursed and Papyrus frowned at him and Stretch sighed dropping two gold into the jar with a grumble.

“Anyways, we'll see you guys later. I need to go play with my dolls.” Salt told them hopping down from the chair with his plate, carrying it to the sink. Toffee nodded slightly taking care of his own plate, they needed to take the crib out as well.

“Ugh those creepy ass dolls. You should burn them.” Red grumbled. 

“But I like them.” Salt replied with a frown. “And I don't own anything besides what I'm carrying and wearing.”

“Red! Pay the jar.” Papyrus huffed. 

“What!? But I didn’t swear!” Red said eyelights shrinking. 

“Jar.” Papyrus repeated firmly.

“Ass isn’t a swear!” Red argued. 

“It's still inappropriate language! Pay the jar!” Papyrus repeated a third time.

Grumbling Red fished out another gold coin tossing it in the jar with a sigh. 

“You said it twice.” Papyrus pointed out to Red.

Red groaned loudly, before tossing in another coin while Edge laughed at him.

  
“It aint fuc- it aint funny boss!” Red grumbled. 

“It’s hilarious.” Edge snickered. 

“You guys have fun now, we'll be cleaning up our room if you need us.” Toffee said with a smile as he and Salt left for their room.

“Well that wasn’t so bad.” Toffee sighed closing their bedroom door behind them. 

“Yeah, now that they stopped screaming.” Salt agreed before catching Toffee in an embrace, nuzzling his face against his his sternum.

Toffee smiled softly at his smaller, elder brother, holding him close.

“Edge and Razz are a little much.” Toffee agreed, but, they had seemed to calm throughout lunch. 

“A bit, but not as bad as earlier.” Salt hummed closing his sockets with a purr.

Toffee nodded cuddling his brother closely. “Maybe we will get some alone time after all since it seems we’ll be sharing a room?” Toffee said with hope.

“Hope so, last few weeks were hell…” Salt sighed, they hadn't done much more than look at each other while being moved here.

“Walls seem pretty thin here.” Toffee said with a frown. It was an old, decrepit and creaky house. They would have to be quiet. 

“I wonder what the other’s sleeping schedules are.” Salt mumbled. “Edge said no noise after midnight.”

“You know, if Razz and Edge start another screaming match. It  _ might  _ cover your screams.” Toffee teased placing a finger under Salt's mandible, tilting his head upwards to meet his gaze. Salt flushed a deep black and glanced away, not answering him. Salt hadn't thought his brother was  _ that  _ pent up. Granted there had been no privacy in the awful little camps the humans had kept all the monsters in for the last four months. 

Toffee chuckled slightly leaning down to kiss Salt gently. Salt purred softly as he leaned up into the kiss, winding his arms around Toffee's cervical vertebrae. They barely managed a few hugs in those four months, it was a wonder they'd abstained for so long after having nothing but privacy back home.

“M-maybe tonight…” Salt whispered against his teeth, voice trembling slightly with a mix of excitement and need.

“I hope so.” Toffee said softly. 

“We better get our room done so we have a place for it then.” Salt replied before kissing his brother a last time before drawing slowly away, wishing he could stay in his arms for hours.

Toffee sighed and nodded, the two beginning their cleaning up. The dolls were given a wash down and re-aligned on their shelves, the crib carried out to a provided dumpster, swept, and the human skeleton arranged in the corner despite Toffee's insistence they get rid of it. By the end of their work it was an hour until dinner time, enough time to relax before they had to head down.

“Well we have an hour, what do you want to do?” Toffee hummed, arms around his brother.

“Iunno, I didn't really have any plans.” Salt replied leaning back into his arms, spine against Toffee's sternum as he looked up at him with a smile. “What about you?”

“I have a few ideas.” Toffee hummed, gently kissing his brother, pulling him closer, into his lap as he sat on the bed. 

“Mind telling me what those ideas are?” Salt purred softly, turning in his lap so he was facing Toffee legs hooking on either side of his brother's legs as he put his hands on Toffee's shoulders.

“I just want to hold you and never let go.” Toffee sighed. “But I’ll settle for an hour.” Toffee nipped at his brother’s neck. Salt shuddered slightly at the nip, prodding Toffee's forehead.

“That's not holding. But I will gladly stay right here.” Salt replied smiling up at his brother warmly.

Toffee chuckled softly. “Or maybe we can have a quick round?~”

Salt of course flushed black failing not to squirm in Toffee's lap at the idea, unable to deny that he wouldn't mind that either. “B-but everyone's awake. You're gonna make my-my m-magic flare up...”

“They’re all probably down the stairs or in the living room...they won't hear us if we try and stay quiet.” Toffee purred. Salt glanced at their closed door and back at his his little brother nodding his permission, not trusting his voice. Salt hugged his cervical vertebrae nuzzling and nipping at him before drawing away to stand up, slipping his pants off. Glancing up at his brother the smaller monster focused his magic, making it pool and form near instantly with a low whine. 

Toffee flushed magenta at the sight of his brother’s magic, so quickly summoned just for him. He quickly slid off his own pants not wanting to waste any time, summoning his own magic. Salt joined Toffee on the bed, laying back and reaching out for his brother.

“C-C’mere Pap…need you...”

Toffee cooed and gently straddled his smaller brother, kissing him with a needy moan. “I’ve missed being with you like this so much.” Toffee said softly. 

“I know, me too...I missed being close to you, I missed everything…” Salt purred softly up at Toffee reaching up and dragging him down so they were flush to one another, nuzzling his cervical vertebrae. “That had to be the longest four months of my life…I just want to lay here with you forever...”

“Me too.” Toffee sighed kissing Salt gently. He wanted to worship every part of his brother, like he deserved. To truly make love, to kiss from skull to feet, taste and touch every bone that made up his big brother before joining with him and becoming one.  

But they didn’t have time for that so Toffee would have to improvise. 

“I love you Sans.” Toffee purred, trailing kisses down his brother’s neck. 

“I love you too Papyrus, so much…” Salt whispered softly, trailing his fingers over Toffee's face with a look of absolute adoration, dark grey eyelights reflecting hearts up at his little brother. Wishing they could savor this after four months of restrained contact, but time was short and he would take whatever he could get right now.

Toffee blushed and smiled at his big brother, magenta eyelights shifting to hearts as well as he embraced his brother closely, his groin pressing against Salt’s as he held his brother close. Salt squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go of him again. A small gasp leaving him as their magic pressed together, making him shudder.

“P-pap... _ please, I-I need you.. _ ” Salt whimpered needily into his brother's ear, trembling under him.

Tof groaned softly, kissing his brother needily, cupping his face resting his forehead against his brother’s. “Okay~” Toffee purred before grabbing his brother’s legs spreading them wide. Salt uncurled his tail to snake it up Toffee's shirt, running over his ribs, sternum and spine.

Toffee moaned softly at the tail’s attention and sighed happily, gently caressing his brother’s face before angling himself and sliding deep inside his brother’s wet magic. Toffee keened softly. Stars it had been far too long. Salt clung tightly to his shoulders, biting into his shirt with a muffled moan his smaller frame shaking with need. Never again did he want to wait four months, it felt like forever.

Toffee cooed softly at the other nuzzling him as he began his thrusting, feeling so complete inside his brother. “S-Sans.” Toffee sighed blissfully. Salt keened through his mouthful of shirt, not daring to speak lest they be heard. That didn't stop him from hugging him tighter however, trying convey his feelings without words.

Toffee groaned softly, picking up the pace. Everything felt so good. It had been far too long and it seemed he had been a little pent up because he could hardly hold back his moans of pleasure as he finally joined with his brother again. 

“Sans, stars, need you so much…” Toffee groaned softly heart shaped eyelights staring at his brother in love and adoration. The smaller skeleton held tight to the larger, keeping his praises to himself for the time being. His tail curled around a rib tightly, stroking around it's length, hips meeting Toffee's eagerly to take him deeper.

“So good, stars.” Toffee cooed quickening his pace, rocking his hips as his cock slid deep inside the other. Salt moaned into his bite of shirt, holding onto his brother as best he could with a muffled keen.

Toffee took a deep breath trying to keep himself quiet, his bones beginning to clack from the intense waves of pleasure he was feeling, the pleasure only growing as he thrust into his brother. Salt bit harder into his shirt, almost scratching at Toffee's back as he came closer to the edge, trying to warn his brother. Any other time Salt was quiet, but Toffee had long since learned that when it came to this, his quiet elder brother was  _ loud. _

Toffee chuckled softly, giving his brother a look of love. “Going to cum with me?” Toffee purred softly, thrusting, faster, deeper, with a sharp cry. Salt tensed under him as he arched hard against his brother's heavy thrusts, muffling his cry of pleasure as he found his release. Tight walls clamped down on Toffee as he kept thrusting, a rush of hot liquid magic drenching his pelvis. Salt's eyelights stuttered out at the intensity ran through every bone in his body, leaving him dazed.

“Oh- oh stars-” Toffee covered his mouth as he moaned out his pleasure, muffling the sound as he spilled his magic deep into his brother, eyelights stuttering. Toffee panted, pressing against his brother, resting his forehead against Salt’s looking at his brother with adoration. Salt trembled on the bed beneath him, still holding tightly to his beloved little brother. His skull dropped back on the bed and he released his bite on Toffee's shirt, sucking in a shuddering breath. Stars he hadn't felt this good in such a long time. It felt like he was floating

Toffee sighed happily, falling next to his brother before pulling him in his arms, never wanting to let go. “I love you.” Toffee said and he whispered praises and love to the little skeleton. Salt turned and curled up in his brother's arms, nuzzling him with a loud purr.

“I love you too...s-stars...didn't know how badly I needed you until I had you again…” Salt whispered to him. “I feel so much better now…”

“Me too.” Toffee sighed contently, he felt much more relaxed and happy. Much less stressed, they needed this more than they'd realized.

“W-we still on after they go to bed?” Salt asked quietly, nuzzling Toffee affectionately.

“Hell yes.” Toffee cooed. “I want to re-explore every piece of you.” Toffee purred. Salt shuddered at the implications of that, he was in for one hell of a night if that was the case.

“Y-you gotta be quieter this time though, they'll be closer at night.” Salt warned softly and Toffee nodded. That was for sure, or they could get caught. He had been louder than his brother, which seemed impossible. He had to do better tonight. 

They held onto each other for a few blissful moments before Toffee groaned softly. “It’s almost dinner time we should head down there.” Toffee said nuzzling his brother. 

“Noooooo.” Salt whined and pouted. “Don't wanna.”

Toffee chuckled softly and easily hauled Salt out of bed and they both cleaned up and dressed. Salt pouted the entire time and Toffee chuckled softly. “After everyone’s asleep we can have more alone time.” Toffee promised. 

“Fiiine.” Salt said sticking his tongue out at his brother who chuckled and placed a well timed kiss on the tip of it. Salt flushed and squeaked giving Toffee a surprised look.

Toffee giggled softly and nuzzled his smaller brother. Salt rubbed the flush from his face before they headed downstairs, when they got to the dining room Edge held out a calendar to the brothers.

“Here, mark down when your heat is and what you'll need.” Edge told them watching curiously to see when their heats fell, everyone else had already written theirs down it seemed. Salt scribbled his down along with his weird list of needed items before handing it to his brother. Who wrote down his as well with a request for a wide berth to spare them all his highly territorial attitude during it. Toffee handed it back to Edge again after he had finished.

“Why the hell do you need so many pillows and blankets?” Edge demanded raising a bone brow. 

“Looks like we'd better get that room set up soon, you're both due in a little over a month.”

“I-I nest okay…” Salt grumbled very quietly so as not to be heard.

Edge eyed the smaller his eyelights lightIng up slightly. “That’s fucking adorable.” Edge said looking caught off guard.

“Edge! Jar!” Papyrus called to him, everyone had decided he just had a sense for these things.

“It is not.” Salt huffed stalking off into the dining room and taking a seat. Toffee chuckled following his brother and glancing at Edge.

“It's actually really super cute…” he told his sharper alternative.

“It sounds very adorable.” Edge hummed dropping a piece of gold into the swear jar with a sigh. 

“What’s adorable?” Blue asked taking a seat. 

Edge paused looking as if he was considering the answer and Salt groaned sinking into his chair. “Hey Blue, why do you need all those cleaning supplies for your heat?” Edge changed the subject.

“A-actually its for after my heat.” Blue mumbled. 

“Ew.” Razz scoffed. 

“Speaking of heats, Razz, why the fuck are you locking yourself in the spare room for your heat and we’re not to let you out no matter what you say?” Red frowned. 

“Reasons.” Razz grumbled. 

“I suppose we should decide heat partners too.” Papyrus mused as everyone sat down.

Papyrus might as well have told the group that they had to choose which limb to slice off. Salt’s eyelights went out, Toffee frowned and the rest (save Blue and Stretch) exchanged uneasy, embarrassed looks. 

“What? Isn't it better to have that planned out?” Papyrus asked shaking his head. “It doesn't have to be someone in this house. Edge, who is closest to having their heat?”

“Salt.” Edge mused eyeing the little skeleton. 

Salt groaned burying his skull in his arms while Toffee watched Edge closely. “Alright. Salt who do you usually spend your heats with? Maybe they’re in this town? If not I suppose we have to find you someone?” Papyrus mused. 

Salt covered his glowing face with his palms and groaned loudly. Technically his heat partner was right next to him, but he couldn't say that. What could he possibly say to this?!

“I uh. I could try and find them.” Salt mumbled into his hands. Could he drag Toffee into the ‘heat’ room without anyone noticing? “I'll take care of it…”

Toffee nodded slightly before speaking up. “I'll do the same and look for my previous heat partner. As I wrote though, I suggest everyone stay clear of the room until it's over. I tend to, get  _ territorial _ . And I don't want to hurt anyone.”

“I can’t imagine you hurting anyone, Toffee.” Sans said looking surprised. “Guess your tofer than you look.” 

“Sans! No!” Papyrus groaned. Toffee fixed Sans with a look before turning him blue, and pushing him into the corner.

“Sans, you know the rules. And I'm more than capable of hurting someone. I have a LOVE of ten.” Toffee informed him with a sigh of annoyance, mostly at the pun.

Sans squeaked as he was pressed into the corner looking completely taken aback. Toffee released his hold and turned his attention back to the matter at hand, glancing at his brother. “Did you write that down too?”

Salt looked down and shook his head. “Well, no...it's usually fine as long as no one but my heat partner comes in…”

“Everyone should avoid the heat room when my brother is in heat too. He can get a little aggressive.” Toffee said. Sans huffed crossing his arms glaring at the corner.

“How long do I have to stand here?” Sans demanded. 

“Until you can be quiet and stop punning at the table, so, probably forever.” Papyrus sighed at his brother. Sans huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

“That was one time bro!” Salt protested hiding under his hood.

“Yes well, we don’t want a repeat.” Toffee sighed at Salt who grumbled quietly under his hood.

“Well, I think for the most part we've got that covered. We only really need to prepare for those two. Everyone else has two to four months until their next heat. Plenty of time.” Edge said going over the calendar dates. “And nothing is terribly hard to get a hold of either. So I think we can leave it at that.”

“And after dinner we can decide chores!” Blue piped up with a smile. Sans, Red, Stretch, and Slim groaned at that.

“Come on guys, we all have to live here. We should at least make it livable.” Blue sighed at them. 

“But bro.” Stretch sighed. “You know cleaning makes me blue.”

As if to prove his point a chunk of ceiling fell down behind Blue and he scowled giving Stretch a look. This time Papyrus sent Stretch to another corner via blue magic. Stretch groaned and sighed resting his forehead against the corner and shutting his sockets. Nap time.

“No sleeping in the corner! You're in trouble!” Razz snapped at Stretch. Stretch sighed, scowling at Razz.

“See?! It's falling apart, it needs to be cleaned and fixed up. That could have dusted any of the low HP monsters here!” Blue exclaimed.

“Okay, you might have a point.” Red sighed. 

“Dying by a chunk of plaster and wood is probably not the best way to go.” Slim admitted softly looking at the fallen bit of ceiling with a frown.

“No thanks. I already know how I want to go out. And that isn't it.” Stretch chuckled from his corner, Razz's screeching making his nap impossible.

“You know how you wanna go?” Red asked as Blue began to serve food around the table. 

“In a blaze of glorious battle?” Edge asked. 

“Nah, I wanna be drowned by pussy.” Stretch stated easily.

“Papy! Not at or near the table!” Blue scolded his brother. Salt choked under his hood while Slim snickered, Edge scowled shaking his head, Red raised a bone brow at Stretch, Papyrus sighed and blushed, Toffee pinched his nasal bridge, Sans flushed but was chuckling, and Razz gave him a look of discontempt.

Stretch snickered at the many interactions. 

“Anyways...we can assign chores after dinner, and tomorrow we should start repairs if we're going to have the room ready for those two.” Blue sighed. “And so no one dies by the ceiling falling on our heads, alright guys?”

“I’ll try not to but I won't make any promises.” Red huffed. 

“Slim chances of us getting out unscathed.” Slim sighed. Blue glared at Slim before turning him blue and finding him his own corner.

“I guess nearly half of us aren't eating dinner.” Blue grumbled at the trio, he'd worked hard on dinner too!

“I have 1 HP I’ll die if I don’t eat.” Sans whined. 

“Oh please.” Papyrus rolled his eyelights. 

“Tastes great, Blue.” Red said smirking at Sans, Slim, and Stretch. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have the low health one’s work on repairs? Maybe they can clean instead? Like dishes?” Razz frowned.

“I think that's a good idea.” Toffee agreed, like earlier both he and Salt were eating with their hands. “And the rest of us can do repairs.”

Edge and Papyrus nodded in agreement. Stretch groaned at this. He’d much rather do repair work than cleaning. 

“We’re not that fragile.” Stretch huffed.

“Better safe than sorry Papy!” Blue retorted firmly. Stretch sighed softly. 

“Yeah Stretch, butter safe than sorry.” Red snickered. Papyrus let out an exasperated sigh before sending Red to the very last corner. Salt snickered at the four of them, he'd be rubbing this in their faces later.

Red snickered softly. At least he’d been smart. He ate  _ before _ getting in trouble. 

“Red, since you already ate, you can stay there until it's time for bed.” Papyrus grumbled at him in annoyance.

“What!?” Red demanded. “That’s fuckin’ hours away!” 

“Well maybe you shouldn't try to be so slick and get away with it.” Papyrus huffed at him, like he hadn't noticed.

“Maybe you can suck my-”

  
“ _ Red _ .” Sans snapped. 

“Sounds reasonable to me.” Edge hummed smirking at his brother who grumbled under his breath. 

Red crossed his arms and kicked the wall, sulking. Salt smirked deviously, he was going to tease the four of them mercilessly later. 

After everyone had finished eating all that was left was to decide chores while the other three ate their cold dinner.

“I was thinking Slim could do dish-”

“No! He'll break them!” Razz said interrupting.

“I’m kind of clumsy.” Slim mumbled. 

“Okay, Stretch can do dishes then.” Papyrus corrected. “And Slim can wash walls.”

“Red can wash the windows.” Blue added thoughtfully. “Sans could sweep, and Salt could mop?”

Sans shrugged and nodded, Slim and Stretch shrugged and Red huffed from the corner.

“Fine with me.” Salt agreed leaning back in his chair, contemplating what he could do with his dolls.

“The rest of us can work on repairing the house. There are some walls that could come down and open up the space more. And we should probably pick a room that's away from the rest for heats and start on that first.” Razz mused giving the mania brothers a meaningful look, Salt shied away from his gaze and Toffee shrugged.

“There’s plenty of rooms on the third floor, but most of it is collapsing in on itself.” Edge said thoughtfully.

“Is there even one that's salvageable? Maybe we can open up the entire third floor so it can hold everything everyone needs?” Razz suggested.

“That’d be nice.” Blue said thoughtfully. “I’m sure we could do it!”

“Great! I'll start drawing up some plans tonight and we can start taking things apart tomorrow!” Razz said excitedly.

“This is going to be fun!” Blue said eyelights shifting into stars.

“Sounds like hell.” Slim groaned. 

“It sounds like we might actually make this place livable if everyone does their part.” Toffee said, something Salt often said to monsters back home. Salt gave Toffee a small smile, of course he'd say that. It made his soul flutter slightly that he had remembered it, even though he'd never directed it at Toffee.

Toffee returned the smile, the smile lingering between the two perhaps a little too long before they shifted their gazes, causing Razz to raise a curious brow bone.

“Do you think any monsters have set up any shops here yet? Like a version of Muffet’s would be nice.” Stretch sighed. 

“There weren't any on our way in, maybe in a few months?” Salt offered with a shrug.

“Ugh. How are we supposed to buy alcohol?” Stretch whined. Red gave a nod of agreement. 

“We don't have the money for luxuries right now, it's better we focus on our needs. Like making this house safe to live in.” Blue sighed at his brother.

“I heard they're going to start assigning jobs in a month or two.” Slim mused softly.

“Alcohol is a need.” Red grumbled underneath his breath and Edge scoffed. 

“Only two months off? I better get some Z's in while I can.” Sans sighed. 

“I can't believe so many of you are so lazy.” Salt sighed under his breath, and he was stuck working with all of them too. Though he was more worried about the assigned jobs in a few months. “Do you know if they'll be assigned here or somewhere else?”

“Probably close by, they wouldn’t want monsters mingling with humans.” Edge huffed looking angry. 

“Good.” Salt sighed in relief.

“There’s a lot of monsters and they seemed to have shoved us all in this small area.” Blue said with a frown. “Guess we’ll end up having our own town and city?” Blue said. 

“Maybe, if they let us build outward so we aren't all crammed into houses like this. But only time will tell. I know the more reasonable remaining Kings and Queens are trying to get better conditions for their people...I'm not sure what's going to happen to those with who either have crazy rulers or none at all…” Toffee mused softly, they didn't have any royals to fight for their rights.

“Our queen isn’t the most sane.” Slim sighed and Razz scowled at Slim as if he had personally insulted him. 

“The fell monsters are considered more dangerous than the other monsters anyway. I mean, they haven't even let the HorrorFell monsters out of containment.” Edge grumbled. 

“Most of the Horror variants are being contained still.” Red pointed out.

“If we're done here I'm going to go start making plans for the house.” Razz stated standing up from the table. “If you have anything to add I'll be in my room.”

“Alright, see you later Razz.” Blue said with a smile. Razz nodded slightly at Blue, already drawing up plans in his head as he went upstairs to his room.

“Papy, after everyone has finished eating you need to do the dishes.” Blue told him. “Or we won't have anything to eat off of.”

Stretch sighed and slumped against the table looking much like the human skeleton currently in Salt’s room. “Kay, bro.”

“I guess I might explore the house a little more.” Salt hummed softly as he got down from his chair. 

“I may do the same.” Toffee agreed, it would probably be a while before they could sneak away.

“Can I leave the corner now?” Red demanded.

“No.” Papyrus huffed and Red groaned loudly in displeasure. Salt snickered softly as he and Toffee wandered out of the dining room.

“Where do you want to explore first?” Salt asked.  

Toffee’s eyelights slowly raked Salt over, having memorized every bone and scar. “Hmm...maybe the hip bones.”

Salt pulled his hood up to hide his now flushed skull, shooing his brother away with one hand. “T-that’s not...Paps!”

Toffee laughed softly, and gave his brother a gentle smile. “Oh? You sure?”

“You’re going to get us in trouble!” Salt hissed quietly pulling the hood down further, hiding his flushed cheekbones.

“Not if we’re careful~”  Toffee cooed sweetly.

The door opened and Tof looked completely innocent as Edge stepped in.

“Mind if I explore with you? I’m bored.“ Edge said and he frowned, cocking his head to the side to stare at Salt whose face was glowing grey and half hidden in his hood.

“Of course not.” Toffee agreed with a smile and Salt nodded in agreement, peeking out now that the subject had changed and Toffee couldn't tease him further with Edge there.

“The upstairs and basement are mostly unexplored.” Edge offered. 

“The upstairs is collapsing, so maybe the basement?” Toffee hummed in thought.

“Sounds good to me.” Salt agreed.

“Maybe we’ll find another skeleton.” Edge mused. 

“I don't think we have enough room for more.” Salt snickered at Edge, knowing full well what he meant. Toffee rolled his eyelights at his brother.

“I hope not, I don't want Courier to get upset.” Toffee sighed.

“Your human?” Edge asked looking curious as they descended into the basement.

“Yeah, they seem to be older than most of the other humans that fell into the underground.” Salt explained. “They're not that bad, for a human. They didn't want to live with other humans.”

“Hm. Mine didn’t either.” Edge said shortly.

“Well, they can't live here until it's been fixed up.” Toffee told Edge with a shrug as they began exploring the basement.

“We’ll get it fixed up soon. With ten of us it shouldn’t be difficult. Hm. No power down here.” Edge frowned flicking the light switch up and down as they got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hopefully. This place is a wreck.” Salt grumbled as they reached the bottom, waiting for their eyelights to adjust to the dark. Toffee took advantage of those few moments to slide a hand over his brother's hip and the back of his pelvis. Salt stiffened but tried to relax, not daring to look at Toffee.

Toffee chuckled very quietly in his brother’s ear. Copping as much of a feel as he could as Edge walked ahead of them. 

The basement was quite large and full of old furniture and boxes of belongings to humans long gone. While Edge wasn't looking, Salt gently swatted his brother's hands away trying to give him a pointed look, but it was hard with his cheekbones flushed again.

“You think we could use any of this?” Salt asked the other two as he moved away from his devious little brother to stand where Edge could see and hopefully deter Toffee’s hands.

Toffee grinned at his brother, watching to see if there was any opening. Edge hummed in thought coming over next to Salt, checking the furniture to see if anything would be of use to them.

“Maybe.” Edge mused pulling out an old lamp from a box. “Hm.”

“We could probably bring this stuff upstairs and sort it out, the basement could still be storage?” Salt replied opening another box and attempting to reach inside, but it meant he was doubled over hanging off it due to his height. “Who needs boxes like these anyways? This one’s full of smaller things but it’s giant. What the hell? That’s really stupid, and really inefficient. I hate it.”

Edge and Toffee both grinned at the short skeleton, watching his struggles. Toffee enjoyed the view and Edge snorted, eyelights softening. 

“What are you laughing at Edgelord?” Salt demanded before accidently falling into the box with a yelp followed by a crash and something breaking. “Fuck!”

Edge burst into louder laughter and Toffee snorted covering his mouth. “Are you okay brother!?” Toffee asked.

“I’m fine, just broke some shit.” Salt called from inside the box, poking his head out looking unamused. Edge snorted at that. Shortly after he’d toss out a few broken items, mostly old china plates, the shards scattering across the floor.

“Coulda used that.” Edge mused gesturing towards the broken china. 

“Let’s not tell Stretch, he’s the dishwasher.” Salt replied digging around further in the box.

“He’ll be happy there are less dishes.” Toffee mused. 

“Not really, more dishes means he wouldn’t have to wash them right away.” Salt pointed out.

“True.” Toffee said looking amused.  

“Oh hey.” Edge said pulling a sword out of a box. “I approve.”

“Too bad it’s rusty.” Salt sighed sadly. “Can someone get me out of the box?”

“You’e right, it’ll never cut through bone like this.” Edge said sounding disappointed and he snorted at Salt’s predicament. Toffee gave a soft coo before walking over to pull his brother out of the box. 

“Maybe you could use it to beat someone’s head in?” Salt offered as Toffee helped him out of the box and back onto the floor.

“True. We can test it on Razz when we spar.” Edge said, ruby eyelights glinting with glee. 

“But I think there might be some stuff down here we could use, could be worth dragging it upstairs. Though, if I remember right some of the others can teleport, so they can bring it up?” Toffee asked.

“Yeah it’d be easier to make one of them teleport. Neither of you can?” Edge said looking surprised. 

“Nope.” Salt replied with a half shrug.

“Huh.” Edge said. Interesting. “Could ask Slim or Stretch or Sans since Red is still in the corner.” Edge said looking entirely too pleased with that. 

“Well he shouldn’t break the rules.” Toffee huffed crossing his arms, also huffing for the lack of openings.

“Oh I agree.” Edge said with a smirk. 

“Maybe we should go see if Slim will do it or Sans, Stretch is probably washing dishes.” Salt replied.

“Still?” Edge said raising a brow bone. How long did it take to wash ten plates and ten cups and eight pairs if silverware? Then again Stretch seemed about as lazy as Red. “Nevermind.” 

“May as well, I think we’ve found all we could down here without some kind of light source.” Salt chuckled as Edge connected the dots on his own.

“Well. Let’s go find Slim or Sans.” Edge grumbled. The brothers nodded in agreement and the trio headed upstairs again to find one of them.

Red glared at them from the kitchen as they made their way through the downstairs looking for Sans or Slim. Salt paused to look at Red for a moment before approaching the still in trouble skeleton, humming as he placed a doll in the corner with him. “Brought you a friend.”

Red squawked indignantly, glaring at Salt. “You asshole!”

“Nah, I’m a skeleton. You two have fun.”

“That’s fuckin’ it! What’s making me stay in this fuckin’ corner anyway!?” Red growled and he teleported away with a soft pop leaving the doll. 

“Hm.” Edge mused. “Maybe we should use a magic damper next time?”

“Probably.” Toffee sighed shaking his head.

Salt picked up the doll shaking his head as well. “Poor thing, she misses Red, hey Edge, can I put her on Red’s bed?”

Edge snorted. “Sure.” 

“Mind showing me where your room is then?” Salt asked tucking the doll against his sternum.

Edge laughed softly and shook his head leading them up the stairs. As they headed down the hall, Papyrus stepped out of a room two doors away from Toffee and Salt’s, carrying Red with him. 

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!” Red snarled like an angry cat flailing wildly. 

“Swear jar, Red.” Papyrus huffed. Edge burst into laughter at his brother’s misfortune. 

“Bye Red.” Salt called waving at him, and making the doll wave too.

Red snarled, a tirade of swears leaving him as Papyrus manhandled him down the stairs. “What are we going to do when he runs out of gold? Because he will.” Edge said looking amused. 

“He can help me wash my doll collection.” Salt offered.

Edge snorted. “Sure.” Edge opened the door Papyrus and Red had come out of. The room was plain and mostly empty with two twin mattresses on either side of the room, as far apart as they could get. “That one’s Red’s.” Edge said in distaste pointing to the unmade mattress with the blanket rolled in a ball.

A pet rock covered in nails adorned the lone desk, and there was a few socks littered around Red’s mattress as well as few collars? 

“Does he use the blanket at all?” Salt hummed curiously.

“He does.” Edge confirmed.

“Oh good.” Salt chuckled before hiding the doll inside the balled up blanket. “Do me a favor and don’t let him break her?”

“Uh. I make no promises but I’ll try.” Edge sniggered shaking his head. 

“Good enough, thanks.” Salt chuckled carefully putting the blanket back into place.

Edge snorted, that would be fun to watch. 

Toffee looked around the room thoughtfully. This was only two rooms away from theirs and he wasn’t sure about Red, but Edge was clearly trained in battle. He had the makings of a warrior and he likely had a heightened sense of hearing due to battle. They would have to try and be very quiet. 

“I didn’t know your guys room was so close to ours.” Salt observed. “I thought everyone was afraid of ours.”

“Well we didn’t want to room next to Razz for obvious reasons, and everyone else was afraid of damned nursery except for me.” Edge rolled his eyelights. 

“Well I guess that means at least someone will visit us.” Salt snickered. “I’m going to have so much fun with my new dolls.”

Edge snickered shaking his head. “Make sure to put one in Stretch’s room.” 

“His can be next, they’ll take turns.” Salt replied smirking at Edge, who snickered softly.

Toffee sighed and shook his head. Well, at least his brother was making friends? 

“What time is it anyways?” Toffee asked since he didn’t have a watch.

“Eight?” Edge said glancing at his phone. 

“What should we do now besides wait for Red to find his new friend?” Salt asked.

“Hm. Grab Slim or Sans to teleport the boxes upstairs?” Edge shrugged. 

“Right that was what we were doing in the first place.” Salt chuckled softly. “Guess after that we can go through the boxes.”

“Maybe we’ll find more china.” Toffee said thoughtfully. 

“Where would Sans or Slim be?” Salt asked. 

“Living room probably.” Edge said leading them out and down the hall to the room Toffee and Salt had originally met Red and Stretch in. Toffee frowned and paused staring at a strange sight next to the television. There appeared to be two socks and two collars, all in a row.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Edge groaned. 

“Those weren't there earlier.” Toffee said. One sock was quite small, the other long and riddled with holes, one collar was small and hot pink, the other collar seemed to be a glow in the dark collar. 

“Huh, that’s kinda weird.” Salt hummed raising a bone brow at the items.

“Ugh.” Edge groaned.

“Edge! Jar!” Papyrus’s voice rang out from down the stairs. 

“Where even  _ is _ he?” Edge demanded looking furious. Salt snickered. “Red does this. Apparently Sans and the swap Papyruses too.” Edge grumbled gesturing to the two socks and two collars. 

“Hmm…” Salt murmured before getting out another doll, this one was more intact than Red’s new friend. Salt placed it in front of the television where it could stare at everyone on the couch.

“Brother, why?” Toffee sighed. “Where are you even keeping those!? How many do you have on you!?”

“Told you. It’s a Sans thing.” Edge grumbled. 

“Actually I don’t do that, I’m just doing this to mess with them. If they want it gone they’ll have to pick their own crap up.” Salt replied adjusting his doll so anyone in the room would be able to see it. “In my inventory, and maybe like, six more?”

Toffee sighed, shaking his head and Edge laughed, loudly. The living room however, was sans a Sans or Slim. 

“Welp, let’s keep looking?” Salt asked after he finished adjusting his doll.

The two Papyruses nodded, continuing to search the house, walking to a sitting room, finding the window ajar, Sans and Slim both outside the window, sitting on the roof staring at the stars. Salt was out there with them in an instant, dropping down between the two skeletons.

Toffee made a soft noise climbing out and smiling softly at his brother before staring up. It was a rather nice view. Edge followed suit making a face at the dingy roof and broken shingles before staring up at the sky as well. 

“Never thought I’d see them again.” Salt whispered softly, as if he spoke too loudly they might fall from the sky.

“I never thought I’d see them at all.” Sans whispered back, seeming to have the same fear of being loud, eyelights in the shape of the stars he looked at. 

“I never imagined them this breathtaking.” Slim said quietly. “They didn’t look like his from the small opening I had found in the cavern ceiling...” 

“It has been a very long time since we’ve seen them.” Toffee agreed softly. 

“You two saw the surface before?” Sans asked quietly. Edge eyed the two Mania brothers curiously and Slim tilted his skull. 

“Yeah...we were kids when the war happened, we saw the barrier go up. I was ten.” Salt told them softly, never taking his eyelights off the sky.

“Holy shit, you’re old!” Sans said in surprise. 

“Brother! Jar!” Papyrus’s voice called distantly. 

“Don’t be rude, Sans.” Edge grumbled. 

“Mm...we’re well over four hundred years old. We don't have an actual number.” Toffee confirmed softly.

“You’re both  _ really _ old.” Sans huffed. Slim snickered softly, and nodded in agreement. 

“We’re well aware.” Toffee replied with a shrug.

“Must be Boss monsters.” Edge mused. 

“Not sure, just know we’ve been around for a long time.” Salt mused softly.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Sans snickered. “The surface must be so different now.” Sans said thoughtfully.

“You have no idea.” Salt sighed quietly.

“Back when dinosaurs roamed the earth.” Slim mused. 

“Hey Slim?” Salt asked not looking at him.

“Hm?” Slim asked looking back at the stars. Salt didn’t say anything as he placed something in the other monster’s lap, yet another doll with a cat eye, a neko it seemed.

Slim looked down and actually screamed before jumping to his feet, and throwing the doll from the roof, the porcelain doll shattering to pieces as it hit the concrete driveway below. Slim cursed stumbling back and into the house before running down the hallway into his room and slamming the door, still screaming.

Sans blinked. “What the fuck just happened?”

“SWEAR!” Papyrus yelled from the depths of the house.  

“Aw, he broke my doll.” Salt frowned at the broken doll below.

“He seemed really spooked. Slim chances, eh?” Sans said with a grin. Toffee and Edge both groaned, loudly. 

“I’m gonna miss it.” Salt grumbled quietly crossing his arms. “I hope the others don’t get broken too.”

“Slim seemed legitimately afraid. Maybe he has a phobia of dolls?” Edge frowned. “I don’t think the others will react that way.” 

“Hope not, I like my dolls.” Salt sighed before glancing at Sans. “We were looking for you anyways, to move boxes out of the basement so we can go through them.”

“Oh. Huh. That sounds like work.” Sans hummed. 

“I’ve still got five dolls on me if you want one too Sans.” Salt offered. “But if you break it I might have to break you.”

“Right, so what did you need help with again?” Sans said standing up. 

Edge laughed softly. Salt was very good at getting the other skeletons to do as he wanted. He couldn’t help but be impressed. And to think, he had almost attacked Salt earlier. But the little skeleton had stood up to him, he kept impressing Edge.

“Just bring all the boxes up from the basement to I guess the study?” Salt asked glancing at Toffee and Edge for their thoughts.

“Study would work, it’s empty right now since it’s kind of a mess.” Edge said thoughtfully and Toffee nodded. 

“Alright, that’ll work then, thanks Sans.” Salt chuckled softly keeping his doll to himself, for now.

“Snow problem.” Sans said, Edge and Toffee both groaned again. Salt snickered softly before getting up and glancing to Edge. 

“How long do we have until we should start turning in? We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.” Salt asked.

“I mean, I plan to sleep like an hour ago.” Sans said with a wink. 

“You can sleep after that.” Salt replied with a devious look in his eyelights.

“Okay.” Sans said tilting his head at the devious look. Edge looked amused and Toffee sighed. 

“Do you want someone to go to bed with you?” Salt asked.

“You offering?” Sans raised a brow bone at Salt and smirked. Toffee bristled looking deeply offended and Salt flushed slightly.

“N-no, but they are.” Salt stammered as he retrieved yet another doll from his inventory.

“Ick.” Sans frowned at the doll. “It’s so creepy. It’s missing an eye!”

“Don’t judge her! You don’t have any eyes!” Salt retorted bringing it closer to Sans.

“Yeah but that thing looks creepy without it. I’m charming.” Sans grumbled scooting back a bit and into Edge’s boots. 

“That’s rude.” Salt huffed following right after him with the doll.

“Hey come on, that thing’s just creepy!” Sans groaned. 

“No it’s not.” Salt sighed rolling his eyelights at Sans now only a foot away. Sans whined and disappeared with a soft pop, taking Edge with him. 

“...I still don’t know what time it is.” Salt frowned looking down at  the doll in his hands.

“Hmm… Not sure~” Toffee mused sitting next to his brother before pulling him in his lap. Toffee kissed Salt gently, cupping his face, pushing the doll to the side, turning it away from them. 

Salt squeaked as he was drawn into his brother’s lap, skull flushing black as Toffee kissed him, the doll forgotten. 

Toffee purred softly nuzzling his brother with a soft coo. “But we’re finally alone.” 

“You’re taking a lot of chances today Paps, Edge is probably going to come back.” Salt pointed out.

“Mm but he has two flights of stairs to climb first.” Toffee hummed giving his brother another quick kiss, smiling at him. “So I better make the most of it, right?” Salt flushed deeper and Toffee pulled him closer in a tight embrace, catching him in a much deeper kiss, never stopping until both of them needed air leaving them panting lightly. Salt had flushed entirely black, kissed breathless.

Toffee giggled softly, and reluctantly placed his brother gently next to him, and just in time too as Blue tumbled out of the window forcing himself in between them.

“Guys! Have you been looking at the stars?” Blue gasped, eyelights shifting into stars. “Wowzers they're so amazing!” 

“We have, and they are. The view is beautiful.” Toffee replied looking at his brother who looked anywhere but at Toffee.

Toffee grinned at his brother’s reaction, smiling wide. 

“Yeah it is.” Blue sighed staring up at the stars with a grin. 

“Hey Blue, do you know what time it is?” Toffee inquired still watching his brother.

“Mmhm! It’s 9.” Blue said with a smile. 

“We should probably think about heading to bed soon, brother.” Toffee hummed thoughtfully as Salt pulled his hood up.

“Maybe.” Salt murmured not meeting his gaze at all.

“Definitely.” Toffee winked at him with a sly smirk behind Blue’s back. 

“Uh, I guess we’ll see you tomorrow Blue?” Salt asked as he stood up. “Sans might come back out in a little while, oh and there’s Edge now.”

Edge raised a brow bone at them as they climbed back into the room. “Night guys!” Blue called. 

“Night Edge.” Salt told him as he passed the taller monster.

“Good night.” Edge said to the two of them looking slightly suspicious. 

“See you in the morning Edge.” Toffee replied with a smile as he followed after Salt to their room.

Toffee locked their door behind himself and turned to his brother with a grin as a scream came from Blue. 

“Oops, forgot my doll.” Salt chuckled softly, letting his hood fall down and exposing his deeply flushed skull.

Toffee chuckled softly before purring as he looked down at his smaller brother.  “Mm. Your trapped now~” Toffee teased. 

“A-am I now?” Salt asked raising a bone brow at his brother, taking a few steps back to tease him in return.

“All mine~” Toffee confirmed stalking closer. 

“You think so huh?” Salt chuckled still backing up.

“I know so.” Toffee said confidently before picking his brother up in his arms, and kissing him deeply. Salt squeaked as he was caught wriggling slightly in Toffee’s arms, though quickly settling again as he opted to lean further into the kiss and hugging Toffee’s neck with a purr. Toffee cooed carefully carrying Salt over to their mattress. Salt drew back slightly to nuzzle his brother, smiling at him.

“We still exploring?”

Toffee smirked. “Oh yes. I have a lot I want to explore and become familiar with.” 

“But aren’t you already familiar with everything?” Salt asked.

“Re-familiarize myself~” Toffee cooed. “Just a little tour, to make sure I didn’t forget anything.” Toffee cooed. Salt chuckled shaking his head slightly at his brother, if at all possible the flush darkening.

Toffee hummed, lying Salt on his back, his eyelights scanning the little skeleton before he gently began unbuttoning his brother’s well worn cargo jacket, gifted to him by Toffee himself, all those years ago. Salt shifted as needed to help his brother take it off, leaving him with his pants and purple tank top. 

Toffee grinned kissing his brother’s mouth gently, his magenta tongue dancing with his brother’s before his fingertips traced the uninjured side of his brother’s mandible and cervical vertebrae, his mouth following at a snail's pace, memorizing every rough and smooth valley his brother’s bones bore. Salt shuddered holding mostly still as his brother took his time in exploring his bones like he had so many times before, keening softly under his attention.

Toffee took his time, tracing his fingertips over his brother’s bones over his shirt before slowly lifting the tank top off, and grinned as he had more bones to re acquaint himself with. His brother was going to be a very impatient mess by the end of this. Salt whined softly at his brother as fingers slowly trailed over his ribs, down his sternum and spine only to come all the way back up to repeat the action back down both his arms, back up to his clavicle where Toffee placed gentle kisses along each and every bone along the way. Salt whimpered softly but didn’t say or do anything as Toffee continued teasing him, accepting what he was given.

Toffee gave a soft purr to his brother, hooking his fingers in his brother’s pants and he slowly pulled them down, off his brother like unwrapping a precious gift. Salt helped by lifting his hips up, his tail laying on the bed beside him now that he was undressed, black magic beginning to pool in his pelvis. Salt looked up at his brother and stuck his tongue out at him cheekily.

“Brat.” Toffee cooed with no heat, but lovingly. Toffee leaned forward to make use of Salt’s cheeky tongue and kiss him gently. 

“Hey! I’m being good this time!” Salt huffed pouting at his brother before nipping at him lightly, pressing up into the gentle kiss with a purr.

“This time.” Toffee teased smiling down at his smaller, elder brother. Toffee nuzzled the smaller gently, before going back to his exploring, trailing his fingertips slowly down his brother’s left hip bone, to his femur, than tibia and fibula, than foot and toes, then trailing his fingers back up, ignoring the pelvis, running his fingers along the tip of Salt’s iliac crests before running his fingers down the opposite leg for the same treatment. By now Salt was shivering under his hands, trying his hardest to keep still, whimpering needily closing his sockets as he waited.

Toffee purred softly, his fingers finding his brother’s sensitive tail, gently sliding down the ridges of the long extremity. Salt gave a quiet moan as his tail was teased, his magic forming moments later into a deep black pussy, already dripping and fluttering from need.

Toffee made a noise of approval and rumbled gently at his brother. Stars but he loved teasing his brother. Toffee hummed sliding his magenta tongue along the tail, sucking on the tip. Salt inhaled sharply, body jerking slightly as he sucked on the end of his tail. Whimpering at his brother with need, quickly becoming desperate.

Toffee cooed softly at his brother, caressing his cheekbone with the back of his hand. “You ready for me, big brother?” Toffee cooed softly.

“Y-yes, been ready…” Salt whined quietly at him, nuzzling his hand.

Toffee chuckled softly. “Can’t help myself. I just love you so much. I couldn’t help but re-acquaint myself with all the parts I’ve been missing.” Toffee hummed, sliding his fingertips gently over the other’s summoned magic, a magenta glow coming from his own pants. Salt shuddered arching against his fingers slightly, groaning softly.

“P-please Pap...I-i need you so bad right now…” Salt begged quietly. Earlier had only reminded him how much he'd been missing his brother's touch.

Toffee nodded, eagerly pulling his own pants down, looking down at his brother with adoration. Salt watched his brother undressing, scooting up on the bed to make room for him and spreading his legs.

Toffee cooed softly, positioning himself between his legs and pressing against his smaller lover. “I love you Sans.” Toffee said gently. 

“I love you too Papyrus...so much.” Salt purred softly at him with a gentle smile.

Toffee flushed, his cheekbones glowing magenta as he smiled wide. Toffee purred down at the smaller as he slowly filled his brother up. Salt shuddered slightly a groan leaving him as Toffee slowly pushed inside, trembling against him.

“S-so good.” Toffee groaned. Salt arched against his brother with a low keen, covering his mouth and shaking his head at himself. They couldn’t afford to be noisy, there were too many other monsters upstairs now who could hear them. Wordlessly he pressed his hips up against his little brother, silently urging him on for more.

Toffee smiled down at his smaller brother, picking up the pace, smacking his hips against his smaller brother’s knowing that he liked it a little rough sometimes, sometimes more than Toffee was willing to give. Salt keened behind his hand arching against him further, his little brother didn’t usually indulge him in the rougher treatment. So when he did Salt very much enjoyed it, spreading his legs wider with a low whine up at Toffee.

Toffee groaned softly in pleasure, keeping the slightly harsher pace he knew his brother liked so much, indulging him since they didn’t know when they’d get to do this again. Besides, he’d been good and held still the whole time he’d re-explored his body, and that deserved a reward, right?

Salt held his hand tightly over his mouth as moans threatened to break free, his eyelights hazing over and shifting to dark grey hearts, his tail coming to curl up against Toffee’s hip.

Toffee cooed softly, his eyelights matching his brother’s turning into magenta heart shapes. “So good, so perfect.” Toffee praised his elder brother, biting into the back of his hand to hold back a moan of his own. Salt shuddered against him when praised, squirming up against him with a low whine.

Toffee moaned against his hand the sound just barely escaping as he picked up the pace, just for his smaller brother and he growled gently against his brother’s skull, knowing how much the other loved it. Salt moaned against his hand entire form shuddering at the growl, causing him to squeeze his legs tightly around Toffee’s hips with a needy whimper.

Toffee keened as his brother squeezes his legs tightly around him. “Sans- so good. I love you so much. So perfect, my masterpiece..” Toffee gave off a list of praises as he hilted into the smaller skeleton, wanting to very much drag out the moans and screams he very well knew they couldn’t let the others hear. Salt had to bite into his hand as Toffee thrust against him heavily, his eyelights rolling back in his sockets, flushing as he was praised endlessly. Already nearing the edge but not daring to remove his hand lest he scream his pleasure, and inform the rest of the house of their relationship.

Toffee moaned softly, looking into his brother’s eyelights and caressing his cheekbone gently, whispering more words of praise and love. Salt squirmed as he squeezed his legs tighter around his brother, muffling his scream of pleasure as he was pushed over the edge, pussy tightening around his brother’s cock as Toffee kept thrusting roughly into him, dark magic releasing from his brightly pulsing soul.

Toffee cried out his pleasure against the pillow, drowning out the sound as his soul burst and he spilled his magic deep into his smaller brother, eyelights shifting from stars to hearts again. Salt shuddered hard under Toffee, wrapping his arms around him now that they lay still, groaning softly as he was filled with his little brother’s magic.

“L-love you Paps…”

“Love you more Sans~” Toffee cooed softly, holding his brother tightly, never wanting to let go. Salt hugged him just as tightly, nuzzling his head against his brother’s with a tired purr.

“B-better now…?” Salt asked softly.

“So much better.” Toffee sighed nuzzling his brother back, feeling complete and whole finally. Salt purred and snuggled closely with his little brother, purring louder as he pulled up the covers so they could just stay this way.

Toffee rumbled softly, nuzzling against his brother, his sockets starting to shut as he held his brother in blissful peace. A scream rang down the hall from two doors down, Red must have found the doll Salt had left for him. Salt snickered softly and continued nuzzling Toffee until he drifted off to sleep, purring quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: So cuuuute!
> 
> Zion: I aim to rot teeth with this fic.


	2. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is a dirty, dirty skeleton. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness incoming!

“I’LL KILL YOU!” A voice shrieked, brutally awakening Toffee and Salt from their restful slumber. The sun was peeking in through the windows, so it seemed it must have been morning.

“I swear he’s a banshee…” Salt grumbled groggily to his brother, nuzzling him with a yawn. “Guess we’d better get up?”

“Why is he screaming so early in the morning?” Toffee groaned but nodded.

“No clue. Wish he’d shut up.” Salt sighed as he extracted himself from under his brother and grabbing some clean clothes, leaving his coat behind so it didn’t get dirty while he cleaned today.

Toffee sighed and got up, putting on a fresh pair of clothes and stretching with a yawn. Razz continued to shriek down the hall threatening someone and all their extremities with increasingly violent scenarios. Salt left their room with Toffee, following the sound of Razz’s temper tantrum until they found him in his room.

“Why are you screaming this time?” Salt demanded rubbing one of his sockets.

“I WOKE UP TO THIS IN MY BED!” Razz shrieked pointing at a doll. “Was it you!? It was you wasn’t it?” Razz growled at Salt.

Salt looked at the doll still rubbing his socket, shaking his head. “I forgot that on the roof last night, I only put one in Red's bed yesterday. If it was me, I'd tell you I did it. Don't want people taking credit for my work.” Salt replied.

Razz huffed crossing his arms. “So someone’s framing you then. When I find them, and I will find them, I’m going to twist their fucking insolent skull from their shoulders.”

“M’lord it’s too early for death threats.” Slim groaned from his matress flopped on his back looking very much like he’d like to go back to sleep.

“Swear jar!” Papyrus called from the depths of the house.

“Seriously, how does he do that?” Slim mumbled sleepily.

“It's never too early for death threats.” Salt disagreed, Razz gave Salt a look of approval.

“Well, since everyone is probably up now, we should get breakfast and get started on our work for the day.” Toffee yawned.

“Oh! Yes. I have lots of plans.” Razz said brightly, the anger leaving his face. Slim groaned from the bed slowly crawling out of it.

Chuckling softly Salt left them to head down stairs with his brother to get breakfast, plopping himself into the nearest chair after scaling it.

“Mornin.” Salt yawned to those already at the table, echoed by Toffee who smiled at their housemates.

Blue and Papyrus both cheerfully greeted them, Edge gave them both a nod. Red yawned sleepily before narrowing his sockets at Salt. Stretch and Sans were both slowly making their way to their seats both yawning widely while Razz and Slim took their seats. Salt ignored Red and instead glanced around the table, curious who put his doll in Razz's bed.

“One of you snuck into my room and put one of those filthy dolls in my bed. I already know it wasn’t Salt or Toffee, so which one of you was it?” Razz demanded.

“Hey! I washed it!” Salt scowled offended. “My belongings aren't filthy!”

Razz huffed and he gave Salt a long suffering sigh. “Okay. One of you put one of those hideous dolls In my bed. Fess up, and I'll show some mercy.”

“Wow Razzledazzle I didn't even know you knew how to pronounce the word mercy.” Stretch hummed. Salt grumbled under his breath that his dolls weren't hideous, just misunderstood. Toffee sighed softly rolling his eyelights at the others, this was certainly an interesting place to live.

“How dare you, Ashtrash!” Razz snarled venomously at Stretch. “Who put that doll in my bed, I demand to know!” The irate skeleton slammed his fists on the table in his rage, eyelights boring into each skeleton as he looked for signs of guilt.

Red looked boredly back at Razz, Edge annoyed that he would be accused, Stretch just flipped him off, Papyrus looked puzzled, Slim appeared nervous and wary, Salt and Toffee were already known to be innocent, Blue shrugged at Razz as he passed the food around and Sans looked amused upon noticing Razz’s rageful glare, trying to lookinnocent.

“ _You!”_ Razz growled at Sans who blinked in surprise.

“Me?” Sans asked staring at Razz.

“Don't play innocent! I _know_ it was you! You have the same look on your face that my brother does when he's done something! How fucking dare you!” Razz growled standing up. “I'll _kill_ you!”

“I suggest also no murder where we eat.” Stretch voiced eyeing Razz with growing concern.

Razz glared at Stretch as if he had done something particularly heinous.

“I second that.” Papyrus said. “Razz calm down, we are all rational adults. Now Sans, did you put the doll in Razz’s bed?”

“Does it count if we murder breakfast where we eat?” Salt asked curiously.

“No.” Blue said thoughtfully.

“Breakfast ain't alive.” Red frowned.

“The fruit is.” Edge said.

“It is if its fresh.” Salt countered.

“Murdering breakfast is fine so long as it doesn't have a soul.” Blue said.

“How do you know it don't have a soul?” Slim asked.

“Will you all shut up!?” Razz snarled looking annoyed.

“I just wanted to be sure!” Salt huffed at Razz crossing his arms.

“What about pussy? That's alive. Can we still eat that?” Stretch demanded looking worried. Blue burst into giggles, Edge looked mortified and actually covered his face with his gloved hands, Papyrus spluttered his face glowing bright orange, Red howled with laughter, Sans smirked wide, Toffee sighed shaking his head, Salt hid in his hood face so bright it shown through it, and Razz huffed crossing his arms.

“What?! It's a legitimate concern!” Stretch exclaimed.

“Whose puss you have in mind there Stretch?” Red chuckled.

“There's no sex where we eat!” Razz screeched.

“That's not sex it's the appetizer.” Stretch grumbled.

“NOTHING SEXUAL WHERE WE EAT!” Razz screeched louder.

“And no one…yet~ Unless someone wants to volunteer to feed me.” Stretch answered.

“What about Razz he needs to seriously chill the fuck out. Might do him good.” Red mused.

“C-can we please change the conversation!?” Papyrus demanded.

“I don’t mind the conversation.” Blue chimed in looking amused.

“Ew, no way, he's probably sour as hell!” Stretch grumbled.

Razz who had been glaring at Red for daring to suggest such a thing, screamed with rage at Stretch’s comment his lavender eyelights shifting to magenta.

“How _fucking_ dare you! Both of you!!!”

“Razz, Red, Stretch! Swear jar!” Papyrus rumbled at the trio sternly. “We're ending this conversation right now! We have work to get done today!”

Razz snarled before dropping gold into the swear jar, Stretch and Red both snickering did the same. The jar was already half full, it was sad and impressive. With a huff, Razz sat down his arms crossed again.

“You were right. It was me who put the doll in your bed.” Sans said cheerfully, giving Razz a _what are you going to do about it_ look.

With a roar Razz launched at Sans, pulled back just before he could hit Sans by Slim who barely restrained his furious little brother by holding both of Razz’s arms behind his back.

“I never knew a meal could be so lively.” Salt hummed softly peeking out from under his hood. “Never a dull moment here.”

“LET ME GO! I’M GOING TO BREAK HIS BONES!” Razz shrieked flailing and kicking at Slim.

“M-m’lord calm down!” Slim pleaded struggling to keep his enraged brother back. Sans, looking very much pleased with himself, grinned at Razz tauntingly. At least until he saw the look his brother was giving him.

“He does seem berry mad. Maybe he should go to the time out shed?” Sans hummed and shrunk a little at his brother's scathing look.

“Brother, you know the rules. Go to your corner.” Papyrus grumbled at him, less than impressed with him right now.

Sans groaned and sighed but made his way to the corner sulking slightly. He really needed to remember not to pun at meal times. Also his plan to get Salt in trouble had backfired. He'd have to try harder.

With a growl, Razz finally began to calm and Slim hesitantly let him go.

“So Red, what was with the screaming last night? I know Edge is scary ugly but come on.” Stretch asked as everyone finally began to eat.

Edge growled, his eyelights flashing. “What was that Cancerstick?”

“Ugh. _Someone_ put a creepy ass doll in my bed.” Red grumbled.

“That one wasn't me.” Sans said.

“Iunno, Edge looks pretty sharp to me.” Salt snickered from under his hood.

“Brother! No puns!” Toffee sighed at him. “Go find a corner.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Salt mumbled scooting off his chair to join Sans standing in the corner across from him.

Sans snickered softly at him, looking amused and Edge looked rather flustered. Salt wasn't sure if it was from his pun or Stretch’s lewd language earlier. Salt glanced and Sans and shrugged a little, resisting puns was hard.

“So what are we going to start with after breakfast?” Edge asked trying to change the subject, his cheekbones flushed red still. Red gazed at Salt narrowing his sockets slightly. He was sure that little bastard had put the doll in his bed.

“Well, they can start their cleaning and I guess we're starting repairs with Razz's plans he made up.” Papyrus replied, glad for the change in subject.

Razz brightened at that, his eyelights settling back down to their natural lavender. “Yes! I drew up lots of plans!” Razz said practically vibrating with excitement nearly mirroring Blue’s mannerisms when excited. It was completely opposite of how he had been behaving just a few moments ago. Slim smiled some at his brother and let go.

“Would you mind if I looked at them?” Papyrus requested with a smile.

“Sure.” Razz said pulling his plans from his inventory handing them over to Papyrus and explaining them with growing excitement his eyelights shifting to stars. Slim gave a soft chuckle and Blue grinned wide. Even Stretch smiled slightly, he wasn't so bad if he stopped screeching.

Salt listened to Razz's plans in silence, glancing over his shoulder at the table, taking note of Red staring at him and raising a bone brow. Red stared back narrowing his sockets further.

“You got a problem Red?” Salt asked the other.

Red’s expression turned wary as everyone paused to stare at him. Red shrunk into his coat some, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _That little shit._ Salt smirked at Red silently before looking away, after everyone had eaten they were sent to begin their chores.

“What was my chore again?” Sans asked Salt with a frown as Stretch went to start the dishes with a sigh, looking like someone about to face the executioner. Slim gave a small shudder and frowned at the walls with distaste and Red glared at the windows as if they had personally offended him.

“Sweeping so I can mop, it won't take long with all of us.” Salt answered him. Sans nodded with a sigh and got to work. Salt picked up garbage and larger things that couldn't be swept up, throwing them into a garbage bag.

Salt found himself going through the other rooms on the first floor waiting for Sans to finish sweeping the first room, picking garbage up. He was alone in the kitchen when Red popped into existence next to him. Salt startled slightly, getting used to that was going to take some time. Sighing softly sockets closed he opened them again to glance over at Red.

“Yes? Can I help you Red?” Salt asked raising a bone brow, the windows were still dirty.

“Ya lose a doll?” Red asked crossing his arms, raising a brow bone.

“Just the one on the roof.” Salt replied reaching down to pick up more trash, shrugging. “And the one Slim threw off the roof. But otherwise I didn't lose any.”

“Okay. Let me rephrase.” Red huffed. “Why the hell didja put a doll in my bed.”

“Because you left it behind.” Salt replied simply, wandering away from Red as he continued picking up. Pausing to scratch under his shirt at his ribs. “Glad you found it.”

A growl left the short tempered little skeleton at that and Salt tried not to smirk. It amused him that they got so worked up over something so silly as old dolls, it was just too easy.

“You’re a little shit, ya know that?” Red growled.

“I do, what's your point?” Salt asked as he kept going around the room picking up, Red didn't scare him in the least. Besides it had been harmless, it didn't seem like a big deal to Salt.

Red’s dark red eyelights scanned Salt slowly. “Ya better be careful. Someone might end up puttin’ ya in yer place.”

“If you say so Red.” Salt chuckled softly, heading for the next room.

When Salt made his way back to the dining room, Sans had finally finished sweeping and was flopped on a chair, snoring loudly. Salt snickered at him but let him have his nap, mopping up the floor. By the time they'd finished it didn't look like the same house, and it was lunch time. The group of skeletons dragged themselves into the dining room, the entire first floor now clean. To which their brothers, were both pleasantly surprised and proud of them knowing how they hated manual labor.

“Wow guys the first floor looks amazing!” Blue praised grinning wide as he began serving everyone their meals. A series of sleepy groans left the elder brothers aside from Salt, the only one who wasn't as tired as the others.

“I picked up some things at the local market that might wake you all up.” Papyrus said with a smile. Good behavior should be rewarded right? He pulled out a bottle of honey for Stretch, ketchup for Sans, mustard for Red, barbecue sauce for Slim, and hot sauce for Salt. Papyrus having asked all the younger brothers what their elder brothers preferred condiments of choice were.

The older brothers immediately brightened accepting their reward with smiles and tired thanks to Papyrus. Papyrus smiled back, pleased. The elder brothers settled back down in their seats, eating and nursing their condiments, intending to make it last for once. They only had so much gold these days.

“So what'd you get done upstairs?” Stretch asked curiously.

“We knocked down a lot of walls, got those cleaned up, we're still fixing the floors. Some of the windows need replaced still and some stairs need fixed.” Edge explained pulling off his gloves.

“Good job guys.” Stretch said with a smile, that sounded like a lot of work.

“I think we're making really good progress.” Toffee agreed with a smile.

“That mean we can nap the rest of the day?” Slim asked.

“I don't know, is there anything they could do until we get the second floor repaired enough for cleaning?” Papyrus hummed thoughtfully.

“Well Papy needs to do the dishes until we get more.” Blue hummed and Stretch groaned.

“I don't think there is until then.” Edge mused laying his arms on the table.

“They could be going through the boxes in the study?” Razz suggested.

“I think that's a good idea, maybe there will be something useful in them.” Toffee agreed with a nod.

Sans, Red and Slim groaned loudly. Salt rolled his eyes at them, it wouldn't be that hard.

“Come on guys, you can probably sit for most of it.” Salt told them.

“I guess.” Sans groaned.

“Don't let Salt help, he might fall in again.” Edge snickered causing Salt to pout and grumble at him.

“He fell in? That's so cute.” Slim cooed. “He’s so smol.”

Salt narrowed his sockets at Edge and Slim. “I might be the first to pay the violence jar.”

“Brother, no.” Toffee sighed, Edge just grinned looking amused.

“Aw, Edge, he's threatening us, isn't that cute?” Slim teased.

“Absolutely adorable.” Edge agreed as Salt growled at the two of them.

“What? You don't think I could?” Salt hissed.

“No I just think it's a-door-able.” Slim snickered. Salt growled again before ducking down, disappearing under the table. Slim would feel two hands on his ankles, before being flipped backwards onto the floor chair and all.

Slim cried out in surprise as his spine hit the floor. Edge snickered softly and Razz bristled kneeling next to his brother making sure he was okay. Razz looked Slim over who chuckled and Razz shot a scathing glare at Salt.

Salt ignored Razz's glare, he hadn't even actually hurt Slim. If anything he'd startled the much bigger skeleton monster. Salt flipped them both off, and then flipped Edge off for good measure before returning to his seat.

Toffee sighed into his hands and Edge continued to laugh.

“Salt! Violence jar!” Papyrus said sternly.

“Mhm.” Salt hummed remaining in his seat. “Don't have any money, remember?”

“Oh right. What did we agree on for Salt and Toffee?” Sans asked curiously.

“Chores.” Papyrus said.

“Yep. But I'm kind of already doing chores, so now what?” Salt asked.

“The corner maybe?” Blue suggested looking thoughtful.

Edge, Red, and Razz were all eyeing Salt all three having their own ideas in mind. Toffee didn't like how they were looking at his older brother, biting back his remark.

“I guess?” Salt shrugged getting down to stand in the corner behind the fell brothers. “It was worth it.”

“How dare you!” Razz huffed.

“M’lord I'm fine.” Slim said sitting up. “Guess I made him a little salty.” Slim shrugged and fixed the chair as Razz squawked at the pun. Salt fixed Razz with an even gaze, catching his eyelights.

“I do dare.”

“Slim! Corner!” Papyrus grumbled at him pointing at one of the corners.

Slim groaned slumping against the table. “Too tired, carry me.” Slim whined.

“No, go to the corner.” Papyrus repeated pointing again.

Slim huffed into the table, but that sounded like _effort_. Razz scoffed before turning his brother’s soul blue and dumping Slim into the corner across from Salt. Salt snickered at this quietly as Slim slumped into the corner, head wedged in it to keep him standing.

Slim whined loudly and Razz rolled his eyelights.

“Eventually, monsters will stop punning at the table.” Papyrus sighed.

“I hope so, they keep letting my food go cold!” Blue complained crossing his arms and pouting puffing out his cheekbones.

“Aw bro, I'm sure for dinner everyone will behave and enjoy your cooking.” Stretch said, casting a glare at Sans, Red, Slim and Salt. To which Salt flipped him off and rolled his eyelights.

“Swear jar.” Papyrus mumbled.

“He’s already in the corner bro.” Sans snickered.

“And I didn't swear.” Salt added.

“It was still a vulgar action.” Papyrus sighed.

“So is Stretch's existence, but he doesn't live in the corner.” Salt grumbled quietly, recalling the conversation from breakfast.

“Hey!” Stretch squawked.

“Salt, don’t be rude.” Blue scolded.

“I'm only being honest.” Salt stated evenly.

Red snorted and Razz and Edge snickered at Stretch. Blue sighed shaking his head and Slim began to snore. Papyrus shook Slim awake with a sigh.

“No napping in the corner!” Papyrus scolded.

“I like how no one argued that, so we agree?” Salt asked smirking into the corner.

“No! Papy is not a vulgar action.” Blue huffed.

“Blue you're his brother, you're biased.” Salt retorted.

“Your brother is very lewd and disgusting.” Edge huffed with a judging look. Red snickered at that and Stretch grumbled, before throwing his drink in Edge’s face.

Edge snarled furiously and wiping his face off and Stretch laughed. Red looked nervously between the two while Razz looked intrigued and Blue worried. Papyrus sighed and Toffee groaned, why were they like this?

“You guys can't tell me that _none_ of you think of things like that. You'd be liars if you did.” Stretch chuckled smirking around the table.

“I think about it~” Blue admitted with a sly grin.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ASHTRAY!” Edge snarled reaching across the table and grabbing Stretch by his hoodie.

“Edge! Put Papy down!” Blue said stomping his foot. Toffee sighed turning them both blue and pulling the two apart.

“Aww...I wanted to see who’d win.” Sans grumbled crossing his arms, glancing at the others. “Who do you think would win anyways?”

“Stretch.” Razz said mocking Edge.

“Boss…” Red mumbled.

“Let me go!” Edge snarled at the blue hold. Stretch snickered at Edge before flipping him off.

“I don't think that's a fair fight, Stretch is a lost cause.” Salt giggled from his corner.

“Edge, Stretch, stop. You’re both acting like children! Salt, you’re instigating.” Papyrus sighed as Sans, Slim, Stretch, and Red snickered.

“Only a little.” Salt replied making his own brother glare at him. “Fiiine I'll behave…”

“You’d better.” Toffee mouthed to his brother, causing Salt to grin a little. Toffee looked between the two before releasing his blue hold, ready to grab them again if needed.

“Don’t be so sour Edgey.”  Stretch snickered.

“You threw your drink in my face!” Edge growled.

“Well you said I was disgusting,  thought I’d make a mess.” Stretch shrugged.

“Alright that’s enough out of everyone, finish eating please so we can continue our work.” Papyrus requested with a heavy sigh, at least no one had killed anyone yet.

The elder brothers groaned at the mention of work, save Salt. Salt and Slim were allowed to finish their now cold lunch. Afterwards, Salt walked with the others to the study which was riddled with boxes.

“Don’t fall in, Salt.” Edge called as he passed by the doorway, smirking at the little skeleton as he and the rest of the skeletons headed upstairs to continue repairs. Salt glared at Edge his cheekbones dusting grey in embarrassment. Red snickered softly looking amused.

“Don’t worry. I’ll fish you out if you do.” Stretch said with a smirk to Salt.

“Please don’t, I don’t know where your hands have been.” Salt retorted moving off to the side where a smaller box was that he couldn’t fall into.

Stretch scoffed narrowing his sockets at him. “No one help Salt if he gets stuck.” Stretch grumbled and Slim snickered. Red eyed Salt over with a grin and Sans chuckled.

“Sans you're small enough to get stuck too.” Slim pointed out.

“S-shut up!” Sans huffed.

“Can I help you Red?” Salt asked noting his gaze for the second time that day, hands resting on the edges of the box.

“Mm?” Red said looking away. “Nothin’.”

Salt rolled his eyelights and started pulling things out of the box, from under the hem of his tank top a long, thin, boney tail slipped out and Salt handed items to it coiling it around the objects. The tail began laying them on the floor so he could empty the box quicker.

“Tail!” Slim gasped eyelights brightening. Stretch cooed softly, Sans grinned wide, and Red made a small aww sound.

“Yes, yes, I have a tail. Can we move on?” Salt sighed rolling his eyelights again at the others reactions.

Red immediately grabbed the tail curiously, looking it over. “Were ya born with this?” Red asked and Salt immediately covered his mouth to stifle a moan, his skull dusting grey as he started trembling slightly.

“Uh, Red I think he likes that a lil’ too much.” Slim said with a snicker.

“Whoops.” Red said scratching the back of his skull as his cheekbones reddened, looking away from Salt. He’d tuck that bit of information away for later.

“ _Red,_ _please_ let go _…”_ Salt choked out pulling his hand down enough to be heard.

“S-shit. Sorry.” Red said letting the tail go while Stretch, Slim, and Sans laughed. Salt’s tail whipped back away from Red, coiling up against his back. The smaller skeleton sighing in relief now that it was free.

“Thank you.” Salt murmured averting his gaze and going back to his box. “I would _really_ appreciate it, if no one did that. It’s sensitive. Obviously.”

“Not unless you ask for it~” Stretch teased.

Red narrowed his sockets at Stretch and Slim made a surprised choking sound. Sans raised a brow bone at Stretch. Salt grumbled his blush deepening and he didn’t do anything to answer Stretch.

“You really are lewd.” Sans teased before reaching into a box and pulling out a plate. “Hey we could use this.”

“Yeah, we barely have enough dishes for everyone here.” Stretch sighed, he hated washing the dishes after every meal. Though he had a feeling that wouldn’t change even with more dishes, knowing his brother.

Sans carefully put the plate down and went looking for more plates in the box. Salt leaned over into his own box frowning as he wasn't able to reach the items in the box. Sighing he glanced around to see who was closer, which of course turned out to be Red.

“Red? Can you reach the rest of this stuff?” Salt requested glancing at him briefly.

“Sure.” Red said walking over and reaching in accidentally bumping into Salt. Salt shifted out of his way, accepting the remaining items from Red as he pulled them out.

“Thanks Red.” Salt mumbled carrying what he could over to a table, looking over the varied items, books, a bag of marbles, an assortment of bent silverware, old tattered clothing, and a small key which Salt picked up and looked over. Slowly turning it over in his hands, heavy for its size and very plain, probably cast iron he decided.

“Wonder what that opens?” Red mused looking at the key.

“No clue, maybe when we get the house finished we can use it in any locks we find?” Salt suggested turning it over a few more times before tucking it into his inventory.

“Good idea.” Sans said and he squeaked falling into a box. “Shit.”

“Brother! Swear jar!” Papyrus yelled from upstairs, making the others snicker. Salt shook his head chuckling softly as he came over to the box, offering Sans his hand to help him out.

“Swear he has a swearing sense.” Sans sighed. “Thanks, buddy.”

“No problem, I don’t think they would have helped you out.” Salt chuckled as he helped Sans pull himself out of the box. Afterwards Salt collected up what was trash, throwing it all into a large bag and tying it off.

“Nope.” Slim confirmed.

“I woulda taken a picture.” Stretch snickered.

“Jerks.” Salt huffed dragging the bag over to set it by the door for now.

“I mighta helped. Once I stopped laughing.” Red mused.

“Gee, thanks guys.” Sans sighed at the three skeletons, going to a different box.

Sans flipped each of the skeleton off save for Salt.

“Oh hey.” Slim said pulling out a trombone. “Yes! Dibs!”

Salt snickered slightly at this, pausing by the door with a frown. He could hear someone else walking down the hall, but their brothers were all upstairs doing repairs and he could see everyone else still in the room. Was there someone else in the house? Slowly the small monster looked out in the hallway, there shouldn’t be anyone else in the house that he knew of, the situation made him bristle despite not seeing anyone. Sighing softly at himself he drew back, there wasn’t any danger, he was just being paranoid.

“Ya okay there, Salt?” Sans inquired raising a bone brow at the other monster.  
  
“Yeah, just a little paranoid. Thought I heard someone else downstairs, but there’s no one else down here but us.” Salt explained shaking his head and rejoining the others, trying to shake the feeling off to no avail. His senses still screeching at him that it wasn’t safe, to be careful, ready to attack and defend.

“Something's off.” Slim said with a frown stiffening. Red raised a brow bone and Sans and Stretch exchanged looks. Salt rubbed his upper arms in futile attempts to calm his nerves, shifting from one foot to another.

“I don't like this…” Salt whispered to no one in particular, his tail snaking back under his shirt, covering his weakness.

Red let out a low growl eyelights flashing. “Sans, Stretch stay in here. Slim or Salt come with, one of us should stay with the low LOVEs.”

“I’ll come, can’t hold still.” Salt agreed approaching Red and glancing at Slim before turning his attention back to Red again.

“I'll guard them.” Slim said firmly.

“Guys? Don't you think you're overreacting?” Sans asked with a frown and Stretch nodded in agreement.

“Shh.” Slim scolded with a rare firm tone. Salt ignored Sans in favor of slowly moving out into the hallway with Red, hands down at his sides, clenching them to stop the trembling.

“...Ready?” Salt breathed out.

Red nodded and closed the study room door behind them silently. Salt gave a nod in turn, putting himself at Red’s side on high alert. Maybe he wasn’t paranoid if the other two were feeling it too, calming him slightly knowing they too knew what to do.

Red walked silently with Salt, looking around for signs of trespassing. As they were about to pass the kitchen Salt suddenly grabbed Red’s wrist, stopping him dead in his tracks. Nodding towards the kitchen door, someone was moving around in there from the sounds of it. Couldn’t be Blue, dinner wasn’t for another three hours. Red grit his teeth and gave a nod, silently summoning his magic, two short bone daggers and a blaster.

Salt shook his head slightly, Red had less HP, he gave him a meaningful look and gently squeezed his wrist before letting go and standing on the other side of the door. As quietly as Salt could manage he opened the door just enough to see into the kitchen, peering inside.

A human stood investigating the kitchen, grumbling under their breath. An adult male with a mop of black hair and grey eyes. Ice filled Salt’s soul at the sight, eyelights shrinking he looked to Red, mouthing the word ‘human’ to him. The smaller skeleton beginning to tremble slightly, bracing himself before pushing the door open so it hit the wall and got the humans attention.

The human jumped and turned, staring at Salt in fear before gaining a look of disgust.

“What are you doing in here?” Salt asked firmly, standing in the doorway.

“Came to deliver your shit but no one answered the door.” The human said defensively holding up a bag of supplies. “You monsters should be grateful we give you anything!”

“So I can see, well I know now, so you can go.” Salt replied evenly, holding back the urge to snarl at the human. Anything he did that might be considered hostile could and would be used against him, no matter what the human might do.

The human huffed and placed the bag on the table, mumbling under his breath about ‘dirty monsters’ before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Salt stood still for a full sixty seconds after the human had left, before pressing his back against the wall his eyelights going out. Salt wrapped his arms around himself as began to shake violently, breathes coming in sharp, ragged, short gasps.

The door opened and Red stepped in, his magic dismissed, eyelights scanning Salt with concern. Red knelt down next to him. “Salt?” Red said with a frown. Salt jerked slightly, flinching at Red’s voice as he curled in on himself, tears collecting in his sockets as his bones clacked together loudly.

Red gently took Salt in his arms, hugging the skeleton close. “It’s aight.” Red soothed softly in his gruff voice. Salt clutched at Red’s jacket tightly, shaking against him as he wheezed, growing light headed. Red gently rocked Salt, holding the other firmly.

“Hey. Stay with me.” Red said firmly. Salt pressed his skull to Red’s chest, a choked noise leaving him, but his breathing would slowly even out. The smaller monster using Red as his anchor, keeping him down.

“A-are they gone…?”

“Yeah, they’re gone.” Red assured. “It’s aight. Just us. I ain't gonna let nothin’ happen.”

Salt closed his sockets, wiping them dry with the back of his hand. “W-we need to tell the others...this is bad...”

“Yeah. We will. Don’t worry, we got three very high LOVE monsters in the house than me you an’ Slim. It’ll be okay.” Red said firmly. Salt nodded slightly, beginning to pull away from Red so they could do that. Salt really hoped Red was right, he really did.

“A-alright…”

“You okay?” Red asked frowning as Salt pulled away.

“No…” Salt admitted quietly shaking his head. “But this can’t wait…”

“I’ll text Boss. I’m not leavin’ ya.” Red said firmly taking out his phone. Salt looked ready to argue but fell silent under Red’s firm tone.

 **Red-y to Roll:** Boss? A human broke in. Gone now but…

 **Over the Edge:** I’ll be right there.

Red put his phone down and looked back at Salt with concern for the smaller. Salt had fixed his eyelights on the floor, arms around himself again as they waited in silence.

Not a moment later the door burst open Edge storming in eyelights misting, Razz was behind him both of them giving off waves of killing intent. Toffee came behind the two aggressive skeletons looking worried.

Salt flinched as the door burst open, skittish after his encounter with the human. The smaller monster curled into himself again, keeping his gaze to the floor at his feet in silence.

“Brother! Are you alright?” Toffee asked immediately coming to Salt’s side. Edge ran a check over both Salt and Red, before Razz did the same. Salt shook his head at his brother’s question, he didn’t feel alright. A human had been in their house, no one had even known they were here, going through their kitchen, the rest of the house even! Salt was terrified.

Toffee pulled Salt in his arms, murmuring encouragements to him. Salt shivered slightly before clinging tightly to his brother, hiding his face in Toffee’s shoulder like he’d done with Red earlier.

Edge grabbed Red gently looking him over, running another check.  “I’m fine Boss.” Red whined as he was pulled into his taller brother’s arms.

“Where are the others.” Razz asked eyelights scanning the room.

“In the study, Slim stayed back with Sans and Stretch while Salt an’ me came to see what was up.” Red explained. “They’re safe.”

Razz nodded some looking slightly worried. Edge growled running yet another check over Salt and Red, picking Red up and resting him on his hip like a child much to Red’s displeasure.

“Boss, we’re _fine._ Put me down!” Red sighed. “No one got hurt, they jus yelled a little an’ left.”

Razz and Edge both growled at that, there killing intent if possible increasing. “One of us should stand guard.” Razz said firmly. “At all times.”

“How are we going to do that with everything else going on?” Toffee asked where he was holding Salt tightly who was shaking in his arms.

Razz crossed his arms frowning. “I don’t know but I don't want another one of those filthy things sneaking in here!”

“Could make a lock for the door?” Red mumbled.

“It’s not allowed.” Toffee murmured quietly. “Anything we do that they don’t like, they’ll use it against us.”

“Well it's not right for them to just come in our houses!” Razz huffed. “I don’t care if the repairs take longer. Edge or I should guard the door.” Razz argued.

“N-nothing about this is right…” Salt whispered quietly. “They want us all dead or _worse.”_

Red frowned and Edge growled, Toffee gently hugged his brother. “I’m not going to let _anything_ happen.” Edge growled eyelights flashing.

“Even home was better than this…” Salt whispered to Toffee who frowned and shook his head, squeezing his brother.

“It will be alright, you’ll see brother. Right?” Toffee looked to the three other skeletons for confirmation to convince Salt.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Red said firmly wriggling in his brother’s grasp.

“I’m not going to let the humans do anything.” Razz growled. “I’ll kill them and bury their disgusting bodies in the desert.”

“Another human tries to enter this house and there won’t be enough of them left to bury.” Edge snarled.

“Everythin’s okay.” Red assured Salt.

“See brother? It will be okay, we don't have to do this alone.” Toff assured him, Salt nodded and finally looked up from his shoulder. Red, Edge, Razz, everyone, they had each other.

“Okay…” Salt agreed softly, it would be okay if he let someone else handle it.

“We’ll take care of it.” Edge said firmly.

Toffee held his brother close and nodded in agreement. Salt finally properly returned his brother's hug, and then and only then did Toffee let go. Toffee looked at Edge and Razz.

“Are one of you staying?” Toffee asked as he stood up, Salt standing beside him.

“I’ll take first guard?” Edge suggested and he huffed as Red squirmed free from his grasp shortcutting to the floor. Razz gave a slight nod.

“Okay.” Razz grumbled. “I’m going to check on my brother and I guess we’ll get back to work?”

“Yeah, I'm going to go back up.” Toffee said looking at Salt who nodded, he gave Salt a last squeeze before letting go and leaving with Razz.

Salt pushes away from the wall, a quiet sigh leaving him as he headed for the kitchen door.

Red came up behind him and literally picked him up as if he were a small child like Edge had done to him not moments before. Salt's sockets widened as he was picked up, caught off guard by Red's actions but not frightened by them.

Edge rumbled eyeing them as he scanned the kitchen once more. Red held Salt close, and easily, and when Salt tried to squirm out of his grasp he growled lowly.

“Uh??? Edge? A little help?” Salt requested frowning. What was going on with Red? Was this an Underfell thing!?

Edge stepped forward another low rumble leaving him and instead of helping him, Edge wrapped his arms around Salt and Red pulling them close, ruby eyelights misting.

Trapped between both of them, any time Salt tried to escape one of them growled animalistically, causing him to stop. What was going on!?

“Uh….guys? I'm okay, can you-”

Two low rumbles caused him to fall quiet. Salt shook his head a little, he wasn't going to get a word in, or free of their arms it seemed. However, the smaller couldn't deny he felt safe like this, with them.

Edge walked to the front porch, in order to guard the house, keeping a firm grasp on the two smaller skeletons. Red was still holding onto Salt firmly, the two fell monsters behaving quite oddly in Salt’s opinion neither one of them talking, only giving the occasional growl whenever Salt tried to get a word in or escape, and every once in awhile Edge or Red ran a check on him.

***

Salt didn't know what to do with this other than wait for them to stop, but they hadn't stopped yet and it was dinner time now.

“Guys, none of us can eat like this are you going-”

Two growls interrupted him.

“I guess not.” Salt sighed, they were in the dining room now and they had yet to let go of him.

“Are Edge and Red broken? I mean, I know we don’t know each other very well, but this is weird, right?” Sans said with a frown.

“I know, but every time I-” Salt tried to free himself of their twin grasp once more. Two low growls met his attempts and both brothers clung tighter to the wiggling skeleton. Stretch snickered at this looking entirely too amused.

“Well Salt. Guess your stuck now.” Stretch mused.

“Edge? Red? Everyone is perfectly safe right now and you should let Salt eat? And eat yourselves as well?” Papyrus said frowning. Papyrus may as well have been trying to reason with a brick wall, because Edge and Red gave no indication that they had even heard Papyrus.

“Does _anyone_ know what this is about? At all?” Salt asked with a sigh.

“Mm.” Razz said looking amused. “You’re not going to like it~”

“Just tell me, I've been like this for three hours now.” Salt grumbled at Razz.

Razz gave Salt a thoughtful look. “I’ve seen this behavior in my universe and I assume Underfell must be pretty similar to my own. They’re defending you. Protecting you by some perceived threat. They’re LOVE and basic monster instincts are ‘calling the shots’.” Razz explained and he shrugged. “I usually saw it from mothers protecting small children in my universe, and you are rather small.”

Salt gave a long suffering sigh dropping his head on Edge's shoulder, what was he supposed to do in order to make them stop?

“That’s great.” Sans snickered.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Salt sighed at Razz.

“Accept your fate?” Stretch suggested.

“Shut up Stretch.” Salt grumbled trying again to wriggle free. Both Red and Edge growled again their grips tightening and Razz chuckled.

“Well usually it's just a waiting game. When the perceived threat is gone the monsters usually snap out of it or over time they come back to their senses.” Razz shrugged.

“Or you could snap them out of it now.” Slim suggested.

“Don’t you tell him, I’m enjoying this!” Razz huffed.

“But it's been three hours! Come on!”

“Salt deserves to eat guys! Help him!” Blue huffed. Toffee, trying very hard not to look jealous, nodded along with Blue.

“Like this.” Slim said holding his palm out summoning both Edge and Red’s souls. The two bristled immediately as their souls were pulled from the safety of their rib cages into the open.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?” Edge snarled speaking for the first time in hours pulling his own soul back, still clinging to Salt.

“Fucking hell! Don’t do that!” Red grumbled pulling his own soul back with a curse.

“Swear jar.” Papyrus huffed, at this rate they might need a bigger one.

“Now can you let go?” Salt asked looking up at the brothers.

Red and Edge exchanged looks. “No.” both brothers said.

“Why?!”

“You two are being ridiculous.” Toffee huffed crossing his arms.

Neither brother seemed to care about Toffee’s observations or Salt’s questioning, still holding the little skeleton captive, though they at the very least were talking now and seemed to be in their right minds again, no longer so animalistic.

“Salt needs to eat.” Blue reminded the fell brothers.

“I'm fine, let me go guys!”

“No.” Edge huffed.

“Nah.” Red hummed.

“I thought LOVE made you more ruthless not protective?” Sans frowned. Stretch shrugged.

“Dunno. I mean, when Razz came to check on us he was really over dramatic and worried about Slim, kept checking him. Maybe it’s a fellverse thing?” Stretch said.

“Shut up, Ashtray!” Razz huffed looking embarrassed.

“How am I supposed to eat or go to bed like this?” Salt sighed.

“Guess your sleeping with them tonight.” Slim shrugged, Toffee’s socket twitched at that.

“What?! No!” Salt exclaimed turning grey.

Slim snickered at that and Blue sighed. “Red, Edge, Salt needs to eat! And so do you two!” Blue scolded.

Red huffed before pulling Salt’s plate over releasing one of Salt’s arms. Edge gave a low growl, staring at the food as if it were about to jump out and attack the small skeleton.

“Are you serious?” Salt demanded of them, both growled in reply.

“Guys. Come on. He’s fine, lay off.” Slim said with another chuckle looking highly amused. Sighing Salt gave in and ate his dinner with one arm, grumbling at the fell bros.

“You two eat too!” Blue huffed crossing his arms.

“So, I know we’re not allowed to lock the front door because humans suck? But, I’ve made locks for each of our bedrooms, for when we sleep, so we can sleep.” Sans said as they all began to eat, Edge and Red eating slowly, neither letting go of their captive.

“When are you two going to give my brother back?” Toffee grumbled, feeling a little, okay, _very_ jealous.

Edge and Red both paused and looked at Toffee as if sizing him up, judging his ability to protect the smaller.

“I… I guess we could give him to you….” Red grumbled looking reluctant but Edge merely growled.

“Of course not…” Salt sighed, giving up he lay against Edge since Red was going to let go.

“Stars Edge, your worse than a mother protecting her young.” Razz teased.

Red shrugged a bit, if Boss wasn’t going to let go there was no sense in Red letting go, right? Red clung on with a soft rumble. Salt sighed but no longer resisted, tired after fighting with them for three hours.

“Sorry about your bro being kidnapped by crazy mosnters. Have an extra serving.” Stretch offered to Toffee.

“I'd rather have my brother back.” Toffee sighed shaking his head at the fell bros.

“Isn't there anything we can do?” Papyrus asked Razz.

“They’re aware now. So, no? Now they’re choosing to do this. Guess they really like him.” Razz shrugged. “They’re both very over protective. Maybe they see a potential mate~” Razz teased.

“W-what?!” Salt spluttered once again turning grey, why would they think that?!

“Well I can't think of any other reason they’re coddling you like that.” Razz said. “Sure your lower LOVE but your not like the LV 1s.”

Toffee looked as though the fells had stolen something precious from him but didn't speak up this time.

Sans shrugged, giving Salt a sympathetic look, silently wondering what kind of fun he could gain from this situation, if any.

***

“Guys come on, I want to sleep in my own bed!” Salt protested, sandwiched between the fell bros on Edge's bed. Both brothers gave a soft growl, firmly holding him, ‘protecting him’ from unseen forces. Even though they had used Sans’s lock and Salt felt perfectly safe.

“Guys! Stop growling, use your words.” Salt teased, two deep rumbles met him. “Don't you rumble at me, talk.”

“Go to sleep.” Edge said voice lower than usual.

“I would, if you’d let me go so I could sleep in my own bed.” Salt grumbled. Edge growled softly, before flicking him in the forehead.

“Hey!” Salt whined at Edge.

Red snickered before giving Salt another low rumble.

“No.” Edge said shortly. “You’re staying here.”

“ ‘xactly.” Red agreed and Salt sighed dropping his skull against the pillow.

“Guys I-”

Two more rumbles interrupted him.

“ _Fiiine.”_ Salt hissed giving in to their demands, and just laying there between them quietly.

Both brothers made sounds of approval, Edge rumbling gently and Red humming. Red nuzzled into the back of Salt’s cervical vertebrae and Edge pressed Salt even closer against his rib cage. Salt grumbled quietly his skull grey but he kept still for the most part, trying to sleep.

Red fell asleep first, breathing heavily and growing heavy against Salt, pressing him further against Edge who gave the occasional soft rumble. As much as he'd like to Salt couldn't keep awake, falling asleep fifteen minutes after Red did.

Edge purred softly at his, watching the other sleep for a moment before letting his own sockets fall shut, finally feeling that Salt was adequately protected.

Halfway into the night the smaller began to whimper in his sleep, struggling weakly. Red immediately woke looking at the smaller with a half asleep frown. So Salt had nightmares too. Salt trembled against the Fells, trying to free himself and failing, tears pooling in the corners of his sockets.

Edge stirred rumbling softly, and his sockets snapped open. Salt whimpered in his sleep, trembling in their arms, mumbling incoherent words. Edge growled, as if that would scare away the nightmare, before he gently began caressing the other’s face rumbling gently.

Red shifted unsure if he should wake the other up or not. Red tended to be a loose canon in his own nightmares, and if was woken up poor Edge usually got a blaster to the face from the panicked little skeleton, so more often than not Red woke up in his brother’s bed, an arm securely around him. But Salt could be different.

Salt clutched at Edge's shirt tightly, uttering into his sternum the smaller monster kept close to him seeking further comfort.

Edge rumbled softly again gently caressing the back of the smaller skeleton’s skull. “It’s alright.” Edge soothed softly and Red gave a soft worried whine. Salt whimpered his sockets snapping open, eyelights pinpricks as they darted around the room, taking in the situation. Seeing nothing but the fell bros the smaller monster visibly sagged against the mattress, shaking slightly but not nearly as bad.

Red gave a soft rumble, before releasing his intention. _Safety/Security/Protection._ Red gently nuzzled the smaller, giving a soft growl. Salt leaned against Red more, still clutching tightly to Edge, unsure who to go with.

Red made the decision easier for him, scooting closer, wrapping his arms around Salt from behind, while pressing him closer into Edge’s arms as well. Edge hummed softly, looking down at the two.

Salt rubbed at his sockets with the front of his shirt, glancing between the rough brothers.

“...T-thank you…”

“We gotcha.” Red rumbled gently. “ ‘S’okay.”

Salt nodded silently at the two of them, flushing slightly before giving each a quick nuzzle. Edge began to purr at that his urge to protect only increasing while Red nuzzled the little skeleton back. Salt closed his sockets a low purr leaving him, fully relaxed in their protective embrace.

Red gave a soft hum of approval, holding the smaller skeleton gently and closing his eyes. Edge rumbled gently before closing his sockets as well.

***

Salt woke up to the two of them tightly holding him between them, the brothers almost entirely encompassing his small frame.

“Guys?” Salt asked softly, unsure if they were awake yet or not.

Edge hummed but Red didn’t answer, breathing heavily.

“We should get up…” Salt told Edge quietly.

Edge gave a soft sigh. “Red.” Edge said gently. Red gave no response continuing to snore softly. “Red!” Edge said louder, Red just groaned.

“Fuck off.” Red whined, Edge growled and flicked the other in the skull.

“Get the fuck up!” Edge snapped.

“Ow!” Red growled sockets snapping open. “What the hell, Boss!?”

“Heh...morning guys.” Salt mumbled at them.

Red softened at Salt’s voice giving him a sleepy smile. “Mm.” Red purred nuzzling the smaller, closing his eye sockets.

“We gotta get up Red.” Salt reminded him.

“Noooooo.” Red huffed clinging to Salt tightly.

A knock came on their door, opening slightly as Toffee looked in. “Are you three awake?”

“Trying to get the lazy ass up.” Edge huffed and Red growled, his face buried in Salt’s shirt.

“If you don't mind I'd like my brother back in this lifetime.” Toffee grumbled at them.

Edge hissed sockets narrowing and Red growled against Salt’s rib cage.

“Guys, my own brother isn't going to hurt me.” Salt sighed softly at them.

Red whined against him and Edge huffed mumbling under his breath. “I guess…” Red said reluctantly. Salt began untangling himself from the other two monsters, intending to go to his brother. Knowing he probably had to sooth his frayed nerves, they hadn't slept apart in at least three years.

Edge growled as Salt untangled himself and Red grumbled but Red let go. Edge did not.

“Come on Edgelord, I'm okay. I need to go see my brother.” Salt insisted wriggling in his arms.

Edge growled again and reluctantly he released Salt from his strong grip. Finally free, Salt made his way over to his brother, giving the Fells a appreciative smile before leaving back to their room. The Fell brothers exchanged looks after the mania bros had left.

“He’s mine!” Edge immediately growled and Red stared sockets narrowing, eyelights misting.

“Uh, no. He’s _mine._ I had him first!” Red growled.

“I saw him first Whelp.” Edge rumbled narrowing his sockets at his brother.  Red scoffed crossing his arms.

“I protected him first.” Red growled.

“That's only because I wasn't there, and you were going to let him go last night!” Edge argued. “We'll see who he chooses, but it _won't_ be you.”

Red growled sockets narrowing. “He aint gonna pick you over me.” Red argued back.

“You think that. We'll see what happens in three weeks, Whelp.” Edge scoffed.

“When he chooses me you mean?” Red grinned.

“No, when he chooses _me_ to help with his heat.” Edge retorted.

“Enjoy that fantasy world ya live in Boss, cuz that ain't happenin.” Red snickered.

“We'll see.” Edge shoved Red off the bed and onto the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fells certainly are protective xD [and struck by Salt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ejAMB3g_b8).
> 
> Zion: We currently have an ongoing [poll!](https://strawpoll.com/z7kw5ekp) We would very much appreciate if you would vote for what you wanted us to focus on. We will be leaving this poll open until next Sunday, we have so many stories going on. But we want to know what you, as our readers want.


	3. Dirty Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has plans >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Heeeey! Have an update *slithers back into the abyss*

“Finally!” Toffee huffed hugging his brother tightly as soon as they were in the privacy of their own room. Salt nuzzled into his sternum with a purr, wrapping his arms around his little brother.

“Sorry Paps, I couldn't get away.” Salt murmured purring louder to soothe him. “Nothing happened, they just wouldn't let go. They were worried. They aren't bad monsters.”

Toffee sighed. “I- I know that. I wasn’t worried. I just- ...I missed you.” Toffee mumbled softly.

“I missed you too.” Salt said softly, gently kissing his brother. “It's okay, they let go now.” Salt chuckled softly smiling up at Toffee. “I'm right here.”

Toffee sighed clinging to Salt tightly. “I’m glad they like you and want to protect you. But… that’s my job.” Toffee grumbled a bit posessively.

“I know, but I don't need protecting and you know that.” Salt chuckled softly at him, nuzzling him gently.

“Yeah, I know.” Toffee sighed, nuzzling the other, before gently kissing his brother.

“Don't worry, I'll be in our bed tonight.” Salt assured him with a smile, pulling back. “Let's go get breakfast, we still have so much work to do.”

“Better be.” Toffee grumbled but nodded, and the two went down to breakfast.

“I will, grumpy.” Salt teased gently before following him.

***

A week later

“Red, you're too close, again.” Salt told him for the fifth time today, he was trying to dust the bookshelf. _Trying_ being the keyword. Ever since the human and that night he'd spent with the fell brothers they had slowly but steadily started to spend more time around him. Salt saw Red a lot more than Edge, who took turns guarding the door with Razz. Today Razz was downstairs with them, though he was in the other room. Once more Salt found himself alone with Red, he wasn't entirely sure how it kept happening. Because Red never outright followed him, he just showed up like a bad penny. Salt internally chuckled at that phrase, Courier used to say that about him before they got along.

“Am I?” Red hummed leaning over to wash the window bumping Salt. “Or are you too close? I’m just doin’ my job.”

“You weren't here like two minutes ago.” Salt replied wiping down a table instead, stretching to reach across it. “And you keep doing it.”

“Don’t know what ya mean.” Red shrugged.

“Mhm...sure you don't…” Salt grumbled shaking his head.

Red’s hand gently slid along Salt’s side as he reached for the water bucket causing Salt to shiver.

“Red!” Salt scolded looking at him accusingly.

Red gave Salt an innocent look. Salt sighed and finished dusting the table before moving on to a shelf, stooping to dust the bottom first.

Red gave a soft predatory growl coming over to the bent over skeleton running a hand up the back of his femur.

“R-red!” Salt choked skull dusting grey and he stood straight turning to face Red.

Red smirked raising a brow bone at Salt.

“W-what?” Salt grumbled looking away.

“Your name must be coca-cola because your soda-licious~” Red teased.

“....What?” Salt frowned in confusion at Red, that was another thing. Red kept saying really confusing things, he hadn't figured out what that was about yet.

Red snickered softly eyelights scanning the little skeleton over. “You sure you never sold hot dogs in your world?” Red hummed.

Salt sighed rolling his eyelights at Red before turning back to the shelf. “No Red, I never sold anything. We’ve been over that.”

“Huh. Weird because you sure know how to make a weiner stand.” Red said with a sly grin.

Salt didn’t say anything to this one, Toffee had explained it to him and he just shook his head as his flush deepened. What had Red acting like this, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like he’d done anything to garner such attention from Red. Hell, he put a creepy doll in the monster’s bed the first day they’d met!

Red huffed at the lack of response and crossed his arms. It seemed he’d have to be more obvious in his advances, because the little skeleton just wasn’t getting it. Salt kept ignoring Red for the time being, continuing to clean the shelf, maybe if he ignored him more Red would stop?

“You should finish the windows Red, they’re still filthy.” Salt told him as he moved on to another shelf.

“Makin’ fun of my hard work?” Red teased.

“Hmmm...well, you could put more backbone into it.” Salt mused.

“That so?” Red rumbled coming up behind Salt pushing him against the wall with a soft growl. Salt made a noise of surprise, flushing deeply as he looked up over his shoulder at the taller monster.

“R-red, now you're _really_ too close.”

“Mm…” Red rumbled eyelights misting. “I found another fuckin’ doll in my bed this morning. Wonder who did that.”

“Well if you'd stop throwing it out I wouldn't have to bring it back.” Salt sassed back.

Red growled softly and rumbled pressing him further into the wall. “Oughta teach ya a lesson…” Red rumbled.

“Yeah, I doubt that Red.” Salt scoffed trying to wriggle free. “C-come on Red, get off.”

Red growled again before leaning forward and biting Salt's exposed cervical vertebrae. Salt held back a soft keen, shuddering between Red and the wall as his entire skull flushed grey.

“Red...w-what are you?”

“Ya find yer heat partner yet, Salt?” Red purred.

“T-that's three weeks away Red, and yes.” Salt huffed at the other, but he hadn't figured out how to get his brother into the room without anyone noticing. “W-what's it to you?”

“I could help ya out.” Red purred against him.

“I have a partner!” Salt repeated with a huff. “I don't need help!” He did have his partner, but if he was honest with himself, Toffee often had trouble with his heat. Salt got wild and Toffee was always too gentle with him.

“So ya say, but ain't seen no visitors.” Red huffed. “I'd take good care of ya..make ya scream.”

Salt made a choked noise and hid his face in his hands, stars Red wanted _him_! But he already had a partner, and couldn't even prove it. Salt needed to get away from Red, and maybe coax his brother into a quick romp. Red was appealing a little too well to his pent up desires, now that they'd made friends with the other skeleton monsters it was even harder to get alone time.

“Come on Sweetheart, what ya got to lose?” Red growled and he grinded against him with a purr. Salt shivered under him the grinding making his thoughts go hazy, he _really_ needed to find his brother after this. If Salt didn’t know better, he’d expect _Red_ to be the one close to a heat with the way he was acting!

“F-first of a-all...this is the living room!” Salt reminded him with a shudder. “And I-i said I have a p-partner already…”

“Oh I don't mind claiming ya in public.” Red growled in his ear. “And where is this supposed heat partner?” Red chuckled grinding against him harder.

“ _Whelp!_ ” Edge shrieked from down the hall, Red jumped slightly and cursed.

Red stepped a few steps back from Salt as Edge burst in.

“What the fuck have you been doing all day none of the windows are clean! You had one job!” Edge snapped and he paused, seeing how flustered Salt was. Salt stood stock still for a few seconds before bolting from the room before either one of them could utter another word, finding the nearest bathroom and locking himself inside.

“The fuck did you do!?” Edge demanded, glaring at Red.

“Everything was goin’ great until you screeched like a star damned banshee!” Red growled.

“Oh yes, because he looked so happy with you nearly- why would you do that?!” Edge snapped crossing his arms, cheekbones lightly dusted red at his brother's indecency.

“Well I didn't know anyone would come bargin’ in! Your supposed to be upstairs!” Red huffed.

“It's lunch time you idiot, you and Salt were the only ones missing, you're lucky it wasn't Toffee who found you!” Edge scolded.

“What, really?” Red said looking at his watch and he cursed. Where had the time gone, well clearly it had gone into teasing Salt. But now his efforts had been wasted when Edge scared him off.

“I'm going to go tell his brother he's fine.” Edge sighed at Red before heading for the dining room and taking his seat at the table. “Your brother is fine, but he's in the bathroom right now, Toffee.”

Toffee frowned looking worried. “I'm gonna go check on him.” Toffee mumbled as Red walked in taking his normal seat casting a glare at his brother who glared back. The others nodded in understanding, they would do the same.

“It's the one off the main hallway.” Edge told Toffee, to make his search easier.

“Thank you!” Toffee said walking down to check on his brother. Was he sick perhaps? Did he have another panic attack? Red was late to lunch too but he didn’t look worried, neither did Edge and Edge had said Salt was fine. Those two were oddly over protective of his brother, so surely he must be fine if they were so calm. Still he needed to see for himself.

“Brother?” Toffee called knocking on the bathroom door. A low whine could be heard shortly after, the lock clicking as Salt opened the door slightly to let Toffee in.

Salt had braced himself against the far wall of the bathroom shortly afterwards, cheekbones flushed grey. A telltale grey glow under his pants, one of his hands wet with grey slick. Salt had been in the process of relieving himself when his brother had knocked, Red's advances and lack of contact with Toffee leaving him wound up.

“O-oh my.” Toffee said blushing slightly and quickly closing the door behind him. Salt whimpered quietly at his brother, this certainly wasn't going as expected. Which was to say, he hadn't planned on trying to get off in the bathroom at all.

“Need some help?” Toffee said beginning to smile, wondering what had gotten his brother so flustered. Salt nodded slightly at his question, not trusting his voice.

“This is unlike you.” Toffee hummed walking over to his brother.

“T-this wasn't p-planned…” Salt whispered shaking his head, looking up at his brother with another low whine.

“Well we haven’t been able to have alone time, it's been frustrating.” Toffee said pulling his brother in his arms kissing him gently.

“C-can we do this quickly, I-I don't want to be found…” Salt whispered to his brother, pressing close to him.

Toffee nodded gently picking his brother up and pressing him against the wall as he summoned his own magic. He unbuttoned his pants and quickly stepped out of them and he went to give his brother another kiss when he frowned noting something.

“Did someone bite you!?” Toffee demanded. Two deep incision marks were on the side of Salt’s cervical vertebrae. Salt's sockets widened slightly, he'd forgotten Red had bitten him!

“Y-yeah…” Salt murmured softly, he wasn't going to lie even if the evidence wasn't right there. But he didn't know how well Toffee would take Red's advances.

“Who bit you? Why?” Toffee frowned. Who would bite his brother? He frowned thinking of Sans, Stretch, Slim and Red. The four tended to be jokesters and pranksters, Sans and Stretch more so. Had one of them bitten his brother as some kind of joke? “Don’t they know how low your HP is!?” Toffee scoffed with irritation.

“P-paps, calm down! I'm okay!” Salt exclaimed not at all surprised by his outburst. “They didn't take any HP! T-they, w-well….” Salt looked off to the side. “Theywanttobemyheatpartner.”

“...What?” Toffee hissed, pulling his brother’s pants down and blushing slightly at how absolutely soaked his brother was. So someone had bitten his brother in a sexual way...and wanted to be his heat partner. Toffee frowned. “But you have a heat partner!” Toffee grumbled.

“I-I told them that...but they didn't believe me, it's n-not like I can say it's you...they noticed I hadn't contacted a-anyone outside the house…” Salt explained squirming as his pants were pulled down, he hadn't thought he'd been _that_ turned on by the bite.

Toffee grumbled and frowned. If his brother was being approached by their housemates about potential heat partnership soon enough he would be too, and he didn’t want either of them to get such awkward offers.

“We’ll have to figure out something.” Toffee sighed, gently nuzzling his smaller, elder brother, shifting him around a bit, and Salt wrapped his legs around his brother’s middle as Toffee positioned himself to help alleviate his brother’s need.

 “Though I think whoever bit you was a tad overzealous.” Toffee huffed. Who bit someone that hard, really!? Salt merely murmured quietly against his brother's shoulder, Red had been a little overbearing in _everything_ he'd been doing. The smaller shuddered against Toffee recalling his words, shaking his head slightly before pressing his skull under his brother's.

“W-we'll figure something out, somehow…”

Toffee nodded, gently nibbling and licking along his brother’s cervical vertebrae, cursing that the first time they could be together in a week had to be so quick. And had been partly caused by someone else’s interference!

“Ready?” Toffee cooed softly. Salt nodded slightly at his question, wrapping his arms tightly around his cervical vertebrae.

“Y-yeah…”

Toffee cooed gently at his brother, sliding into the other’s dripping pussy. “S-stars.” Toffee groaned. How did it always feel this good? Salt groaned softly against his neck, nipping at his brother's mandible.

“So good.” Toffee praised beginning his thrusting. By the angel, they simply didn’t get to do this enough.

“H-hurry…” Salt gasped softly against him, legs squeezing around his waist.

Toffee moaned softly and picked up the pace, a little, being gentle, he didn’t want to hurt his precious brother after all. Salt whined at his brother, while he understood that Toffee didn't want to hurt him, his gentle pace wasn't helping.

“P-paps... _please_...I won't break…” Salt whimpered, his mind turning to Red again against his will.

Toffee huffed some. He was going plenty rough enough in his opinion. His brother only had 13 HP and he was going at a faster pace than usual! He didn’t want to hurt his brother!

Salt whined further at him, it seemed no matter what he did his brother refused to be anything more than slightly rough with him.

He had even tried to make his brother angry before, misbehaving and pushing all his brother’s buttons, but, it hadn’t worked. His brother simply seemed incapable of being anything but gentle. Hence his currently wandering mind, the bite to his cervical vertebrae and Red’s words still floating around in his head without his permission.

_“Maybe I oughta teach ya a lesson…”_

Salt shuddered at the words Red had said, and was frustrated as they only seemed to push him closer to the edge. He should be focusing on Toffee! But Red kept butting in, how fitting though, because that seemed just like Red to do something like that.

Toffee moaned softly as he picked up the pace, just a little bit, nearing his own release when there was a sharp knock on the door. Toffee froze, eyelights going out. Salt clutched tightly to his brother, swallowing hard.

“Yeah?” Salt called, so glad the door was locked right now, not that it did much good his voice strained with need.

“Ya aight in there Salt?” Red called sounding concerned.

“I’m fine.” Salt replied shortly, Red needed to go away right now, having him close by was only making matters worse.

“Ya sound a little frustrated.” Red said, sounding amused. “Can’t imagine why~”  Toffee scowled narrowing his sockets at the door.

“I am not!” Salt huffed at Red, squirming slightly against his brother.

“Sound pretty flustered to me.” Red teased. “Sound all hot n’ bothered… needy.” Red continued voice growing deeper. “Why don’t ya open the door? I could help you out~”

Toffee looked ready to spit fire, eyelights flickering back on and misting magenta magic.

“I’d have ya squirmin’ and screamin’ in no time.” Red promised.

“I-i told you I don’t need help!” Salt retorted already squirming in his brother’s grasp, between Red’s words and his brother’s cock still buried in him there was no way to hold still. This had to be some kind of karma, maybe in a past life he’d been cruel to kittens or something? Stars he wanted what Red was offering but he had Toffee already, but he couldn’t tell anyone that. Salt held back a pitiful whine of need, his already wet pussy dripping even more.

Toffee huffed, glaring at the door as if hoping lightning would strike the skeleton on the other side as he began moving once more in his brother covering his own mouth with his hand to drown out any moans that might escape.

“I think ya do. Ya sound pretty frustrated and needy to me...bet ya have yer hand down yer pants right now.” Red hummed. “Or maybe you summoned a bone construct? That doing the trick? Probably not...Don’t worry I got a _bone_ for ya.” Red chuckled.

“S-shut up Red!” Salt ground out, not bothering to silence himself since Red thought he was alone and doing those things to himself.

Toffee glared at the door angrily, but never broke his gentle pace with his brother or made it any rougher, despite his obvious anger.

“Don’t take that tone of font with me.” Red growled.

“I-i’ll take any tone of f-font I want!” Salt retorted back, swallowing a needy whine.

A low growl came from the other side of the door, sending shivers up Salt’s spine. “I think I need ta teach ya some manners sweetheart.” Red rumbled.

Salt pressed his head against his brother’s shoulder, gripping tightly at his shirt. “ _Paps...please, i-i need more…”_ Begged the smaller quietly, so Red didn’t hear him.

Toffee gave his brother a worried look and went a little harder, not willing to go more than that. He was already going (in his opinion) very rough!

“Should open the door. I’d fuck ya good and hard till ya learned yer lesson~” Red purred. “Ya’d be screaming fer more~”

Salt whimpered at his brother, his frustration growing at both of them right now. Toffee for treating him like glass and Red for making his need burn like an instabile inferno.

“D-don’t you have a-anything better to do?!” Salt demanded his brother’s slightly rougher pace filling the room though he hoped Red couldn’t hear it. He must have done terrible things to small animals in his past life to deserve this, there was no other way this could be happening.

“Oh ho, sounds like someone’s having a good time in there. I can hear ya playin with yerself~” Red purred. “Ya usin’ tentacles?”

Salt chose not to answer that, giving his brother the best pleading look he could muster. For the love stars he was going to lose his mind like this, he’d entirely soaked Toffee’s pelvis who was still being gentle as ever. The slow build up was killing him and Red was just making it harder for him not to want what the other offered him.

Toffee growled softly, furious at Red and his teasing. Sure, Red didn’t know that Salt was taken, but Salt had made it clear that he wasn’t interested! Didn’t Red have any tact!? Toffee sighed trying to calm down. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt his brother. He kept his pace calm and gentle, despite the anger boiling within.

“Bet ya are~” Red hummed. “Bet I could do better, sounds like yer barely movin it.”

Toffee huffed, annoyance clear on his face and he accidentally smacked his hips against his brother going rougher than intended. Toffee’s sockets widened and he immediately slowed his pace. Salt’s breath hitched at the harder thrust and he whimpered into his brother’s neck for the following slow pace.

“Come on, i’ll show ya a good time~. Make ya scream, make ya beg, fuck ya good and hard and long~”

“N-no, Red! G-go away!” Salt grumbled at the other monster, growling lowly at his brother in turn, before biting his cervical vertebrae out of frustration. Toffee gasped at the bite and moaned softly, keeping up his gentle thrusts.

“WHELP!” a voice screamed from down the hall. Salt had never been so happy to hear Edge’s screeching. Red sighed at the screeching of his brother, of course he’d ruin this for him, he was sure Salt was so close to letting him in too.

“I’m comin!” Red yelled back glancing at the door. “Ya really oughta try thrustin it harder, it’ll feel real good. But I’ll give ya some pointers later sweetheart, don’t have too much fun now.” Finally Red left them alone, singled by his retreating footsteps.

“I’m going to murder him.” Toffee huffed. Didn’t Red know no meant no!?

“M-murder is against the rules...for the love of stars Paps, _please._ I’m losing my mind over here!” Salt whined at his brother. “I’m not going to break!”

Toffee huffed. “I’m going quite hard already brother, are you sure?” Toffee frowned.

“Stars dammit Papyrus! Just fuck me already!” Salt snarled at his brother, his last bit of patience snapping.

Toffee blinked at his brother’s rough tone. Isn’t that what he had been doing? He’d read the dating manual that had fallen into the dump, and what his brother seemed to want from him he wasn’t sure he could give.

Toffee sighed and picked up the pace wary of hurting his brother, but going harder than he’d like. (which was only slightly harder than he had been going, and still not enough). The absolutely pitiful whine it earned from his brother didn’t sit well with Toffee, frowning deeply as he held him tightly against himself. He wanted to give his brother what he wanted and what he needed, but maybe there were some things that he couldn’t give his elder brother?

“Paps that’s barely any different!” Salt whimpered at him. “Please, j-just this once…”

Toffee swallowed hard. He wanted to make his brother happy, he wanted his brother to have his needs met, but Toffee wasn’t sure he was capable of the level of roughness Salt wanted. Toffee grit his teeth thrusting a little harder still. Salt groaned softly at his brother nipping him with a whine, it still wasn’t enough.

“I-i know you don’t like too Paps...just, I-i need more...I won’t, I won’t ask again,  just _please…”_ Salt begged again, his tone low.

“I’ll try brother.” Toffee said softly. Toffee took a deep breath bringing his hips back and smacking them forward with a clack and repeating the motion. Salt bit into his shirt with a moan as finally Toffee had somewhat reached a pace that wasn’t gentle.

Toffee groaned softly the pace despite his wariness feeling good for him as well as Salt. The smaller clung tightly to him, arching into his thrusts to further encourage Toffee, muffled moans leaking from his teeth even as he bit hard into his brother’s shirt.

Toffee moaned loudly meeting his brother’s arches, but not increasing the pace anymore than he already had, too nervous of hurting his brother. Salt whined at this but didn’t press his luck, this was the roughest Toffee had ever been with him. Salt closed his sockets and continued arching against his brother, it wasn’t too long before he found release with a muffled squeal. The floor under them wet with his slick and the inside of his shirt drenched in magic from his soul.

Toffee groaned loudly as Salt’s pussy clenched tight around his cock and his soul burst magic as more of his magic drained into his smaller brother. Panting Toffee nuzzled into his brother’s shoulder. Salt shuddered against him as magenta joined grey on the floor below.

“W-well...least there’s a shower, right…?” Salt panted softly, nuzzling his brother with a purr of appreciation. “Thank you….I-i know that wasn’t easy for you. Also I’m putting more dolls in Red’s bed for this…”

Toffee chuckled softly. “Put as many dolls as you can.” Toffee said. He would have to talk to his brother later. If Red was interested and Red could give Salt something Toffee could not. . . well, it was something to discuss.

“Better believe it, there won’t be room for Red.” Salt snickered softly. “Edge might break a rib from laughing.”

“Good.” Toffee chuckled, turning the shower on. Better get them cleaned up and come up with some half baked excuse to the others as to why they were both so very late.

***

 “Brother?” Toffee hummed holding Salt against his sternum as they lay in bed together, gently stroking his skull. Salt made a soft noise to show he heard the other monster, for him to continue and ask his question.

“What do you think of Red?” Toffee asked softly.

“What you mean? Like, in general or?” Salt asked curiously, he thought a lot of things about Red, really.

“Like...sexually.” Toffee said quietly.

“I-is this because of what happened when we were..?” Salt murmured his skull flushing. “I-i’m not going to leave you Papy if-if that’s what you’re thinking! Or-or anything like that!” Salt assured his brother, starting to panic.

“I know that.” Toffee said gently. “I’ve just been thinking…” Toffee said looking down some. “I… I want you to be happy brother, but there are some things I _can’t_ do for you. . . that perhaps others could?”

 Salt settled down as Toffee spoke, letting out a soft sigh as he nuzzled his brother. “I mean...I am happy with you Pap...I do like Red, too…”

“I know I’m a little possessive...but I don’t mind sharing you if it makes you happy and gets you what you need.” Toffee said softly. “A-as long as you d-don’t leave me or -or lose feelings for me.”

“Pap...no one could ever replace you...you’re still my everything...you know that, right?” Salt assured him softly, hugging his brother tightly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Toffee said softly. “More than anything.” Toffee held his brother closer to him. “That’s why I want to see you happy.”

Salt smiled brightly at his brother, snuggling closer to him with an affectionate purr. “I’ll think about it...and I’ll get back to you with my decision before I do anything?”

Toffee nodded. “Please do.” Toffee said gently.

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of being with someone else without you knowing first. Though, I wish...I wish I could tell them about us…” Salt said softly.

“I wish we could too.” Toffee said and he sighed. “I had hoped at least one pair of brothers were together like us...I want very much for us to be accepted…” Toffee sighed. “But I’m afraid we won’t be? None of the others seem that way and Sans and Stretch are so judgmental. Stretch has been harping on Edge and Razz all week about their LOVE, Sans as well.” Toffee frowned. “I have no idea how they’d react to us. But I wish we could be out in the open.”

“I know Paps, I’m not even sure how to bring it up to test the waters and gauge their reaction…” Salt said softly, laying his head against Toffee’s as he closed his sockets. “One day at a time?”

“Indeed brother.” Toffee said gently kissing his brother’s skull. Salt purred snuggling closer, they’d figure something out.

***

Salt snickered to himself placing a doll on Red’s bed, just as he planned he was going to cover it in dolls. Right now there was just a pair of them, but he’d brought more with him this time, and Red should be downstairs right now finishing dinner.

“What’d ya think yer doin’?” Red’s gravelly voice came from the doorway behind Salt causing the little skeleton to jump.

“Same thing I do every night, bring your friend back. Only I brought another this time.” Salt replied easily turning to face Red, who should have been downstairs still.

Red clicked, crossing his arms raising a single brow bone at Salt. “That so?” Red closed the door behind him and began stalking towards Salt casually.

“Mhmm, see?” Salt pointed at the two dolls he’d put out, however he wasn’t about to tell Red he’d been planning to cover the bed in them rather than just two. “So I guess I’m gonna go now then.” Salt hummed skirting off to the side to go around Red.

Red took a shortcut directly in front of Salt  grinning, his gold tooth flashing. “Mm. Nah. Yer not goin’ anywhere. I think It’s time I teach ya that lesson I promised.” Red said pushing Salt backwards and Salt squeaked landing on his back on Red’s bed.

“W-what lesson?” Salt squeaked looking up at Red from where he’d fallen, shuddering under his gaze.

“Ya don’t remember? I told ya yesterday.” Red said closing the space between them putting a palm on Salt’s rib cage as Salt tried to sit up, pushing him back down. Red easily pulled Salt’s cargo jacket off, then used it to tie Salt’s wrists behind his back.

“H-hey!” Salt squeaked.

“I said I was gonna fuck ya good an’ hard.” Red purred in his ear. “And you were gonna scream for me.”

Salt shuddered his sockets widening slightly, Red’s words sending heat straight to his core. The smaller squirmed tugging at his bound wrists, scowling slightly. “Y-you think so, huh?”

“Mm I know it.” Red purred finishing restraining Salt’s wrists and he pressed him face first into the bed with a growl. Salt grunted softly as he was pushed down into the bed, growling right back at Red.

“I don’t think you’re gonna teach me anything.” Salt grumbled at Red.

Red chuckled softly, pressing his knee into Salt’s spine and leaning forward. “We’ll see about that!~” Red rumbled before biting the back of Salt’s cervical vertebrae. Salt jerked as he was bitten, moaning lowly into the bed under him. The slight pain only adding to the heat building in his core, making him tremble slightly.

“Mm. That’s better isn’t it?” Red said with a soft chuckle. Red ran his claws gently down Salt’s spine, over the cloth of Salt’s tank top. Red gave a growl of approval before pulling down Salt’s pants. The smaller whined at Red, squirming against the knee on his spine, stormy grey magic swirling in his pelvis from Red’s bite.

Red gave a soft chuckle. “Well, well. What have we here?” Red teased.

“S-shut up Red!” Salt hissed his skull flushing grey.

Red growled again. “That ain’t how you should talk to me.” Red scolded running the tips of his claws gently along Salt’s exposed pubic bone, through his unsummoned magic drawing out a loud moan from the smaller. “That’s more like it~”

“W-well it is, what’re you gonna do about it?” Salt growled up at Red.

“Well, since ya think yer so smart.” Red snickered fishing around in his inventory for a moment before leaning over Salt’s helpless form, sliding a finger over the unbroken side of his mandible and prying his mouth open. Shortly after a pair of black panties with the word ‘smart’ printed in deep red were stuffed into his mouth, effectively gagging the smaller monster. “Don’t worry, they ain’t ever been worn.”

Salt made a muffled noise glaring at Red over his shoulder making Red smirk wide, light glinting off his golden fang. “I dun know what ya said sweetheart, but it don’t matter. I’m gonna make ya sing real pretty for me.”

Salt whimpered through the cloth at Red, more magic collecting in his pelvis and making him shudder. Should he really be letting Red do this to him? Red didn’t seem the type to force, pushy sure, but he doubted Red would go through with it if he didn’t actually want it. _But he did want it._

“Ya gonna make me somethin’ cute ta fuck? Cuz yer already drippin~” Red purred, running his fingers along Salt’s pubic bone mercilessly again. Salt shuddered squirming against his fingers, whimpering into the cloth filling his mouth. Magic collecting to form a stormy grey pussy for Red to play with, already dripping with slick from his excitement. Salt trembled as Red used his thumbs to spread the lips of his pussy open, purring in approval.

“Purrfect pussy just fer me~” Red teased. “Gonna make this pussy meow all night.”

Salt huffed at Red for that, rolling his eyelights slightly, Of course he had a pun for this.

Red hummed, playing with Salt’s pussy, sliding a finger through the warm opening and into the slick. Salt huffed again at Red, only to shudder slightly under his hands. Forming his tongue and spitting the panties out, looking back at Red.

Red pried his knee off of the little skeleton and flipped him over, and spreading his legs. Red raised a brow bone at the other’s defiance.

“What? Problem?” Salt asked smirking at Red.

“Yer just beggin’ to be put in yer place, aren’t ya?” Red rumbled eyelights glinting.

“Begging? You? That’s funny Red.” Salt snickered at him.

“Oh yer gonna be beggin~” Red promised, straddling the other before wrapping his fist around Salt’s cervical vertebrae, cutting off his air. Salt choked slightly, gasping for air as Red squeezed a little tighter, watching Salt for a few moments before loosening his grip. Salt inhaled sharply and glared at Red, sticking tongue out at the other.

Red rumbled and caught the other’s tongue with two fingers grinning at the other, squeezing Salt’s tongue slightly. The smaller whined slightly as his tongue was captured and he huffed at Red again, giving him an unimpressed look.

Red snickered letting the tongue go in favor of spreading the other’s legs and running his fingers once more on the summoned dripping magic. Salt’s core was practically pulsing with need, a fire burning within him.

Red gripped the other’s tail firmly, and he smirked down evilly at Salt before running the tip of Salt’s tail along his own pussy, soaking the tip in Salt’s own juices. The smaller monster arched a moan leaving him at the unexpected use of his tail, squirming hard against both the bed and Red.

Red chuckled softly at the other’s squirming. Red eyed the tail as if considering something and he grinned, sweetly at Salt, before spreading the other’s lips with his fingers and sliding his own tail in. Salt choked at the sudden overwhelming feeling of his own tail being pushed into his pussy, coating the appendage in warm slick.

“Huh. I wondered what would happen. I can’t really tail if its a success or not but it was worth a shot~” Red teased pumping the tail in and out which jerked at the treatment causing it to wriggle inside of Salt, which in turn caused him to jerk more. Salt squirmed and wriggled under Red, moaning loudly as he was fucked with his own tail, something he’d never considered before.

Red grinned viciously, teasing the other skeleton, and jerking the tail harder and harder inside the other dragging out moans and gasps from the other, pushing the other close to an edge before sliding the tail out and leaving the other feeling empty and needy. The smaller monster whimpered at the sudden lack of stimulation, Red holding his tail down to keep him from moving it.

“Ah, ah, ah~ I said you’d be beggin. Ya aint beggin yet.” Red teased. “Hm though you might be considerin’ it now.”

“Y-you’re an asshole.” Salt whined at Red, the edge ebbing away slightly.

“Huh. That doesn’t _sound_ like begging to me.” Red mused. “Which works for me. I’m not through playing yet.” Red grinned. “But don’t worry, I got somethin’ else we can use to stuff into that wet little cunt of yours.”

Red pulled his shorts down revealing an erect cock the same color as his eyelights. “Better hold on tight- oh wait, ya can’t~” Red hummed before thrusting inside Salt’s dripping and needy pussy. Salt’s spine arched off the bed as Red filled him in a single thrust, making him keen loudly.

“Jerk.” Salt groaned at Red.

“You’re in for a long, frustrating night aint cha?” Red teased. “Cuz that’s still not begging.” Red began thrusting hard, harder than Toffee ever had, thoroughly pounding Salt into the bed. Caught off guard Salt’s head snapping back as he cried out, this was nothing like his gentle brother at all. Red’s thrusts were hard, rough, and wild, much like the monster himself.

“S-stars Red..!”

Red chuckled. “Enjoyin’ yerself?” Red teased raising a brow bone before picking up the pace, giving a low animalistic growl, the room filling with loud squelches as Red rammed into the smaller.

“Y-yes…!” Salt moaned his eyelights going hazy under the immense pleasure.

Red gave a rumble of approval, pushing the little skeleton further, Salt was so very close to that edge already, having been teased earlier with his own tail. Salt groaned loudly in pleasure when all at once the thrusts stopped.

“Mm. Think I might take a nap.” Red teased. “I’ll just hang ya up on the coat hanger, finish you later?”

“W-what?! No!” Salt whined sockets wide, squirming with need.

“Mm. Well why shouldn’t I? Ya been a little shit all day, rude, and ya keep putitn’ those star damned dolls in my bed.” Red said giving a harsh thrust at the word ‘dolls’. “ I think ya deserve a lil’ punishment.”

Salt whimpered at Red’s words, he’d been so close twice already and Red had just stopped both times, it wasn’t fair.

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll have mercy on ya if ya beg real pretty~” Red teased more.

“...I-i’m not sure how to do  that…” Salt murmured quietly.

“Well, tell me what ya need sweetheart~” Red cooed giving another harsh thrust as encouragement. Another moan was pulled from Salt, wriggling after Red once more went still inside him.

“Red…!” Salt whined. “...please?”

“Please what?~” Red gave another thrust. “Use yer words~”

“A-ah, I, I need...I, I need you to fuck me, please..” Salt whimpered at him, wriggling under him.

Red rumbled pleased and his thrusting began anew, hard and fast. “Purrfect~”

Salt bit back his comment so Red wouldn’t stop, moaning loudly as he arched up to meet his thrusts. Red growled animalistically, his rough pace so new and exciting compared to anything Salt had felt before. Salt squealed under the harsher pace, the edge he’d been so close to and denied twice already returning swiftly.

“R-red!”

“Sweetheart?” Red groaned, sockets half lidded.

“So close, please…!” Salt moaned screwing his sockets shut, he was so close to cumming again.

“Heh~” Red chucked. “You got it sweetheart.” Red purred slamming his cock deep into the other’s pussy, hard and fast, pushing Salt right over the edge he’d been so close to twice now. Salt screamed as he finally found release-

Only to have Toffee shaking him awake, looking concerned. Salt groaned as he was shaken awake, rubbing at his face.

“W-wha?”

“Are you alright brother?” Toffee said with worry. “You were screaming.”

“Y-yeah I’m okay bro…” Salt assured him shaking his head, recalling said dream and flushing grey. Well, he wasn’t screaming out of fear at least, but he had a bigger problem right now. Mostly having to do with his soaked pants.

“Are you sure? Was it another nightmare?” Toffee frowned.

“U-uh, no…” Salt mumbled averting his gaze.

Toffee gave his brother a confused look but before he could ask the door was literally kicked open, threatening to fall off its hinges. Edge stormed in, Red on his heels. Edge was in his armor, while Red in his pajamas.

“What’s wrong!?” Edge demanded.

“Is everythin’ okay?” Red frowned.

“Was it a human? Where is it? I’ll murder it slowly.”

Salt stared at the fell brothers for a full thirty second before slowly pulling the blanket over his head.

“This isn’t happening, I’m going to pretend I’m still asleep now. You all can leave.” Salt replied from under the blanket, he’d tell Toffee later but there was no way he could look Red in the socket right now.

“...oh. Did he have a nightmare?” Red asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“No.” Toffee said unhelpfully.

“Oh? Screamin’ just part of yer daily wake up routine?” Red asked the lump that was Salt.

“Red shut up, it’s the middle of the night. Go back to bed with your doll.” Salt retorted from under the covers.

“Ugh I _hate_ that creepy ass thing.” Red grumbled.

“Well… if everything is fine…” Edge grumbled crossing his arms, looking around the room as if for tiny hidden humans. “We’ll be going.”

“Ya sure yer okay?” Red frowned.

“I’m fine.” Salt grumbled at them.

“I have some golden flower tea that helps with nightmares.” Edge said, assuming Salt had had a nightmare and was too proud to admit it. “I can give you some in the morning. Come on whelp.”

“Maybe I should stay here, watch over him?” Red said with a sly smirk and Edge glared at his brother while Toffee choked.

“I don’t need you staring at me while I try to sleep, go away.” Salt hissed at Red from his hiding spot.

Red scoffed. “ ‘m just tryin’ ta help. No need to be rude. Oughta watch what ya say ta me.” Red said almost mimicking his words in the dream.

Salt threw his pillow at Red his skull grey as he kept hiding from the brothers. “I’m fine I said!”

Red scoffed crossing his arms glaring at the little skeleton. Oh, one day soon he was going to teach that little shit a lesson.

“Stop antagonizing him.” Edge snapped at Red pulling his brother from the room. Toffee shook his skull as the door closed behind them. Salt sighed and sat up after they had left, pulling the blanket off his head.

“Brother?” Toffee said looking at Salt curiously.

“Yeah Pap?” Salt sighed rubbing his flushed cheekbones.

“Did you have a nice dream~?” Toffee teased with a smirk. Salt choked his skull flushing deeper and he whined hiding behind his hands.

“Y-yeah…” The smaller admitted softly.

“I see.” Toffee said gently giving his brother’s forehead a chaste kiss.

“B-bout Red.” Salt mumbled softly before getting up, he’d gotten the bed wet too. “We uh...we’re gonna have to use the other bed…”

“I can tell.” Toffee teased before picking his smaller brother up and carrying him out of the bed.

“S-sorry…” Salt apologized, he’d need to change his pants first and hope it didn’t happen a second time.

“Don’t be sorry brother. I much prefer you have good dreams than nightmares.” Toffee said firmly.

“It would have been better if it didn’t attract the rest of the house.” Salt grumbled shaking his head.

The door slammed open and Slim and Razz stepped in.

“We heard screaming.” Razz huffed crossing his arms. “Someone better be dead.”

“Stars damn it, get out!” Salt snapped.

“Is everyone okay?” Slim asked looking concerned while Razz scowled at Salt.

“How _dare_ you!? We came to make sure you weren’t dust and you-”

“We’re fine.” Toffee said over Razz’s ranting.

“Can we go back to bed now please?” Salt whined.

Slim hummed eyeing the two of them before shrugging and heading out the door. Razz huffed scowling at them both.

“Wake me up again for no reason and I’ll kill you.” Razz huffed.

“You’re full of hot air even this late at night.” Salt sighed closing his sockets, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“I am not!” Razz shrieked.

“M’lord people are sleeping.” Slim hissed poking his head back in.

“The hell they are, how could anyone sleep through Salt’s screaming?” Razz scoffed.

“Because the low LOVE’s aren’t as alert as us. Shh!” Slim hissed back.

“How _dare_ you tell me what to do Mutt!?”  Razz shrieked.

“Yes how dare now get out!” Salt snapped irritably.

Razz snarled turning back to Salt his lavender eyelights shifting to magenta and Slim sighed turning his brother blue and pulling him from the room. Razz shrieked in rage, and said shrieks could be heard getting more and more distant until the house fell into blissful silence.

“Okay, _now_ can we sleep?”

“Stars, I hope so.” Toffee sighed, putting fresh blankets on the unused bed. Salt changed his pants while his brother did that and would crawl back into bed with him again.

Toffee gave a sleepy smile, pulling his brother in his arms, and settling in the bed with him, closing his sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Red has goals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzHzc1zMPlA), and Salt isn't totally against the idea >:D


	4. New Game, New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt makes a decision involving Red's flirtation.
> 
> I.E. the one where Red realizes Salt's not so fragile and Toffee has a list of rules.
> 
> ~~Red has rules of his own.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW TAGS!
> 
> Hey! It's smut and romance!
> 
> Chaos: Rosmut? Smromance? Eh!
> 
> Zion: This is why Chaos doesn't get to name things.
> 
> Chaos: HOW DARE!
> 
> ~~It's true though~~
> 
> Also kudos to Zion, this totally would have been updated late because I, Chaos, am I slacker. *bows*

**Week 2**

*******

“I think, I want to include Red.” Salt told Toffee softly. He'd taken some time to consider and get a better idea of Red himself. Sure he was lewd, drank anytime he had the chance but..he was also a lot sweeter than he tried to let on. Salt found that he was curious of Red, in more ways than one.

Toffee glanced up at his brother and gave a slight nod. “Okay, brother.” He'd been waiting to hear what his brother decided on, he smiled softly.

“He hasn’t been too bad since the bathroom incident, surprisingly he seems to have backed down a little even. But I promised I wanted to talk to you about it first. Is there anything you want to say before I talk to him?” Salt asked catching his brother’s gaze.

Toffee looked thoughtful. “Just… I want to make sure he won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Toffee said softly.

“I don’t think he would, he’s kind of pushy, but I don’t think he’d go so far as to do something like that.” Salt assured his brother, after that night he’d spent with Edge and Red it was hard for him to really see either as anything but good monsters.

Toffee nodded. “Then I am completely fine with it brother.” Toffee said with a nervous smile. 

"Not completely, I can see that, but don’t worry. No monster could take your place Papyrus.” Salt assured him again, smiling at his brother.

Toffee nodded. “I-I know that. I guess I'm a little… a little possessive.” Toffee admitted glancing away.

“I could say a lot of things about that, but you already know what I’d say.” Salt teased lightly before hugging Toffee tightly, nuzzling him. “I’m going to go find Red now, I’ll come back afterwards to tell you what happened, okay?”

“O-okay.” Toffee said with a sigh. He wished they could tell Red about  _ them _ , but they couldn’t risk it, at least, not right now. What would the other say, knowing he and Salt were brothers? Incest was frowned upon by the humans of this world, so why would it be supported by monsters? Salt gave him a last smile before leaving their room, humming softly to himself, Red was either downstairs in the living room or in his shared room. Stopping by the fell bros room he knocked on the door and waited.

“Ya?” Red called, well. That was easier than expected, Salt hesitantly opened the door. Edge was nowhere to be seen and Red was nursing a bottle of mustard, lounging on his bed. 

“H-hey Red, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Salt told him, wringing his hands together slightly.

Red sat up and lowering his mustard looking at Salt. “Aight?”

“U-uh...well, you see, I’ve um, I’ve b-been thinking...well, maybe...I mean, if you wanted um...m-maybe, I want to...I, want to try and, a-a..relationship, w-with you…?” Salt stammered stumbling all over his words like a newborn calf.

Red’s cheekbones flushed his namesake and his eyelights shrank slightly. He’d been flirting pretty hard with Salt but he hadn’t actually expected this, Salt always seemed to try and avoid him. Besides, no one ever actually said yes to Red’s advances, no one except Grillby anyways.

“Ah-o-oh okay.” Red fumbled with his mustard nearly dropping it, blushing even brighter.

“W-what, um...d-do, do you want to…?” Salt continued on his own skull glowing grey at his efforts.

Red chuckled softly, getting control of his own nerves since Salt seemed incapable of it right now. “Ya~” 

Salt calmed slightly with his answer, smiling shyly at Red still wringing his hands. “T-thank you Red...t-that makes both of us really happy...” Salt realized his mistake a second too late and his eyelights shrank, fear evident in them as he began to tremble. 

Red teleported by Salt’s side seeing his reaction. “Hey!” Red said gently wrapping his arms around the other. “Relax. It’s fine. I don’t care. I already knew.” 

“W-what…? You...you knew?” Salt stammered quietly into his sternum.

“You and yer bro are together, right?” Red said looking Salt over.

Salt whimpered, answering his question without words.

“Oh come on, of course I knew. The lingering looks, the too long hugs, ya both were in the same bed the day me n’ Boss heard ya scream.” Red said with a soft chuckle. “No one’s gonna care you dweeb. Although Boss owes me fifty G now.” 

Salt whined quietly gripping tightly at Red's jacket, hiding his face. “Y-yeah but...we're…”

“Salt. I don’t know how to break this to you, but, I’m  _ literally _ you. So when we do stuff, I don’t know if that’s ya know, fucking or masturbation.”  

“S-shut up Red…” Salt whined softly nuzzling his sternum.

Red chuckled softly, holding the little skeleton close. “Guess that explains that day in the bathroom though.” Red hummed. 

“T-that was your fault!” Salt huffed at him. “A-are you sure though…? It's-It's okay…?”

“Don’t bother me n’ Boss. Don’t think it’ll bother anyone else either. I mean, why should it? We ain't humans. We don’t got DNA that’d mutate and have our kids come out with an extra eye socket or some shit.”

“Red shut up.” Salt sighed at him shaking his head before pulling back, taking Red's hand in his own. The smaller monster then near literally dragged Red from his room and into his own where Toffee was waiting. Salt barreled into his brother, Red getting flung onto the bed beside them as Salt kissed Toffee. Salt couldn't believe it, his soul swelled with happiness and he started crying out of sheer joy.

Toffee and Red both blinked trying to make sense out of what just happened. Toffee held his brother closely, slightly worried about Red having witnessed them kiss but Red didn’t seem upset about it, instead Red made himself comfortable in the bed with a happy sigh. Salt snuggled into his arms still crying.

“I-I've never been so happy...R-red knows...he doesn't care…” 

Red gave Salt a small smile. “Course not.” Red sighed, feeling bad for the two brothers who had to live in secret for so long.

Toffee clung to Salt tightly, relief flooding through him. He could be with his brother without fear? Salt purred so loudly that it made his ribs vibrate, but even then he refused to stop.

“T-told you I had a h-heat partner…” Salt teased Red.

“Guess ya did.” Red snickered softly. Toffee snuggled Salt close, soul swelling with joy. “And yer aight with… uh with sharin?” Red said uncertainly to Toffee. 

“Oh, he's terrible at sharing, you'll have to teach him.” Salt teased his brother, he suddenly felt so free, to be able to do this with the others around. “We already talked about it...I, I want you too, Red…”

Red blushed again, giving Salt a shy look, the complete opposite of how he was all those times Red had trapped Salt alone. “I-I’m glad.” Red said softly with a smile. Salt drew himself away from his brother to situate himself between the both of them, holding each of his lover's hands. Salt glanced off to the side before glancing at Red, planting a kiss on his teeth and drawing back again.

Red flushed bright red having not expected any of this from Salt at all. He really needed to get control of himself! Toffee giggled softly at Red’s reaction and Red whined. 

“Well, since you're going to be with my brother, I think it might be best if we laid down some rules?” Toffee asked and Salt groaned at him.

“Aight.” Red said with a nod, running his thumb along the back of Salt’s hand. 

“If I'm remembering right, which I'm sure I am. You intended to make him scream among other things?” Toffee asked. Red began to smirk. 

“Mm. That I do~” Red admitted. Salt flushed grey and looked away.

“Try to be gentle with him though, he's fragile.” 

“I'm not fragile Paps!” Salt whined, loudly.

“Yes, you are! You only have thirteen HP.” Toffee said firmly. “Amongst other things.”

“I ain't gonna hurt him. Unless he asks me to~” Red teased. “But really, I ain't gonna break him or affect his HP.” 

“B-besides Pap...wouldn't that kind of, defeat the purpose of him being with us…?” Salt huffed softly, nestled snugly between them.

“Well there’s a difference between being rough and playing rough.” Toffee grumbled. “And you need gentleness!”

Red snickered softly, amused at how protective the little brother was over his elder.

“I was fine last time wasn't I?” Salt pointed out, even though Toffee had still been extremely careful with him. “A-and...that, that time last week, um...Red, I um...was about you…”

“When I bit ya?~” Red cooed. 

“Y-yeah...and, other things…” Salt murmured softly.

Red smirked deviously and Toffee frowned some. “Yes...well. Maybe there should be a safe word?”

Salt groaned loudly.

“Oh there definitely should be.” Red hummed. 

“Fiiine...what about, buttercups?” Salt sighed at his brother and Red. He knew that was important but his brother could go too far.

“Aight.” Red said with a nod. Toffee nodded as well still looking worried. 

"Any other rules?” Red asked and Salt groaned, Toffee always had more rules.

“Yes, actually.” Toffee said pulling out a long scroll. Salt whined and rolled over on top of Red. 

“For the love of stars  _ no _ .”

Red snickered and wrapped his arms around Salt. “Aw come on. It aint that bad.” 

“You don't understand….” Salt mumbled hiding his face in Red's sternum.

“My brother is really sensitive about his height so no short jokes.” Toffee started and Salt whined. 

“Is there a shortcut out?” Salt whispered to Red.

Red snorted and winked and the two faded into the void and landed on Red’s bed. “Like that?”

“That still feels really weird. But yes, now I don't have to listen to his ten thousand rules…” Salt sighed nipping at Red. “Thank you.”

Red chuckled softly. “No problem.” Red kissed Salt gently. “Got ya all to myself now~”

“Do you now?” Salt mused softly, sitting up perched on Red's hips.

Red smirked. “Yep. Been a long time coming too since ya been avoidin’ me all damn week.”

“W-well you k-kept pinning me and..” Salt mumbled glancing away. “...Red?”

“Hm?” Red purred raising a brow bone.

“....I-is it, time for my lesson…?” Salt asked quietly.

Red grinned slyly, his gold tooth glinting. “Mm~ It can be.” Red growled softly.

“P-please?” Salt asked softly, flushing as he looked at him.

Red groaned softly. He’d been wanting to take this little skeleton and put him in his place for weeks now, and here he was begging for it. All those doll pranks and his sass, Red could finally teach him a lesson. 

Red set Salt on the bed and teleported to the door locking it before teleporting back to Salt, his dark red eyelights scanning the other over making Salt shiver under his intense gaze.

“I do somethin’ ya don’t like, use the safeword, aight?” Red hummed. Should he be gentle for their first time, or break Salt in and show him how things were gonna work? Red thought back to the eighteen fucking dolls Salt had fit in his bed and growled slightly.

“Y-yeah.” Salt agreed with a nod, the smaller monster looking up at him.

Red grinned viciously making Salt squirm, he was gonna break him in~ Salt had asked for it after all, all the shit he pulled, all that sass. He deserved a lesson, one Red would happily give him. Salt tilted his head slightly at Red, not sure what to expect. But even now, just his growls and those looks were getting to Salt who whimpered.

Red gave a soft rumble, before kissing Salt hard and domineering, his tongue battling with Salt’s, and winning. As Red kissed him, he unbuttoned Salt’s cargo jacket, gently shoving Salt’s favorite article of clothing to the side. Salt keened into the kiss, doing his best to put up a fight against Red's tongue. Salt moaned against his mouth, shuddering hard.

Red grinned against him, ultimately winning the battle between their tongues and he hummed eyelights scanning Salt over with desire. Something slithered behind Salt and shot out wrapping around his wrist, than another something wrapped around his other wrist and Salt squeaked in surprise as he was pulled into the air slightly, hanging just above the bed supported by multiple red tendrils of magic. 

Red smirked walking over to the now restrained skeleton, he walked two fingers up Salt’s sternum before bringing his four claws down, slicing through Salt’s grey tank top with an audible rip. Leaving it hanging from his ribs in tatters, such a pretty visage.

“H-hey!” Salt gasped.

Red chuckled softly, a red tongue with a gold stud piercing sliding out and he ran it up the other’s sternum drawing out small moans from Salt. Red purred as he trailed slowly down the blackened bones, he'd ask about those after he'd finished with the small monster. But for now he needed to break the smaller monster in, and he was going to enjoy every moment.

“I'd tell ya ta hold on, but I think yer a lil  _ tied _ up right now.” Red rumbled his tendrils slithering over charred bones, leaving trails of red slime in their wake. Salt shuddered as every single one of his bones was explored by the magical appendages, searching his bones for sensitive spots. Red watched in amusement, rumbling low as Salt moaned and wriggled like a little fly in his web. Red groaned softly, the sassy skeleton was completely at his mercy, should he choose to have any.

Just like he'd wanted to do for weeks now, Red was going to savor this. Salt keened his bones dripping with red slime, a grey glow emanating from his pants making Red smirk. 

“Yer so excited already, a deviant are ya? Never woulda guessed with how flustered ya get when someone even mentions shit like this.” Red chuckled darkly crimson eyelights glinting with mischief, firmly grasping and spreading Salt's femurs wide. Tentacles holding them in place as they slipped under his pants, curling around his femurs all the way down to his ankles. Salt whimpered softly more red slime smearing over his bones, the fire in his core growing higher.

Red stepped back to admire his work, Salt was completely immobile in his magic. Blackened bones spattered with red goo, that little skull flushed a beautiful stormy grey, his eyelights completely hazed over in his arousal, and that tempting glow hiding just beneath his pants waiting to be explored. Salt was already such a mess and Red hadn't even,  _ started. _

Salt panted softly his gaze on Red the entire time, mind too fogged over for him to make any of his usual comments. Red slowly stalked around Salt, pausing as his gaze fell onto that precious tail he'd grabbed two weeks ago. Oh the plans he'd made for that overly sensitive appendage, his own magic burned at the mere thought of what he was going to put Salt through.

“I’m gonna have a great time~” Red purred as he looked the skeleton over once more. Where to start?

“Y-you sound pretty sure of yourself…” Salt panted softly, gaining enough mind to speak. His frame wriggling against the magic binding him.

“Oh I am. I’m gonna teach you lessons all night long, ya little deviant.” Red purred.

“What, what about E-edgelord?” Salt huffed, he'd be up here before too long.

“Door is locked.” Red hummed digging through his inventory. 

“He can kick it down. He broke mine.” Salt reminded with a groan as the red tendrils continued to squirm, winding themselves around his ribs and vibrating lowly. 

“Ya. And I can teleport~” Red hummed and his eyelights brightened as he withdrew something small and red from his inventory.

“W-what's that?” Salt questioned trying to make it out.

“Besides, I already told ya, I don't mind claimin ya publicly~” Red rumbled deeply not answering Salt’s question and he casually walked over to Salt before placing something soft around his neck, clasping it firm but not too tight. Salt tried to look down at it but it was just barely out of his line of sight, whining lowly.

“Red?” Salt whined, what had he put on him?

“Ya look good ya know, wearing my collar. Proof that ya belong to me.” Red rumbled fingering the collar, the red a stark contrast to off white bones and stormy magic.

“Collar? Why?” Salt questioned further.

“In my world when you collar someone it means their  _ yours. _ So you’re  _ mine. _ And everyone will know it~.” Red purred. 

Salt blinked owlishly for a moment, eyelights looking off to the side, a smile tugging at his mandible. “I-I see.” Salt murmured softly, he could feel the magic wafting off the soft leather.

“Don’t take it off either.” Red growled in warning. “I’ll know and you won't like what happens next.”

“Mm...sounds like a challenge to me Red, but...I don't know that I'd want to anyways.” Salt murmured softly, skull lowering slightly so he was able to rub his cheekbone against the leather with a purr.

Red smiled at the sight, sockets half lidded. He hummed, before attaching a leash to said collar, and pulling it tightly to gage Salt’s reaction. Salt grunted lightly at the tug, glancing down at the matching leash with a hum.

“Really?”

“Mm? Was that back talk?” Red rumbled with a smirk. He pulled the leash taut cutting off the other’s air. “Maybe I should lay down some ground rules?~” Red purred, releasing the tight hold after a moment. Salt coughed slightly and gave Red a huff, sticking his tongue out.

“Maybe?”

Red grinned and leaned forward catching Salt’s tongue with his fingers and pinching just slightly. Salt whined trying to pull his tongue back from the fingers holding it captive.

Red chuckled softly, letting the small appendage go in favor of kissing the other. Salt groaned against Red’s teeth as they pressed against his own, unable to get any closer unless Red did it himself.

Red’s tongue battled with Salt’s and Red teasingly tugged on the leash. It mighta been cheating but since when did Red ever play fair? Salt gagged slightly when it was tugged, giving Red a low growl for it.

Red snickered softly, letting go, running his tongue along the other’s teeth.

“Mk, well, rule number one, most important rule, don’t take the collar off. If someone else does, tell me.” Red hummed tracing his tongue down Salt’s cervical vertebrae, running a finger along said collar. 

“Y-yeah, I got that much already.” Salt groaned, shuddering slightly as the tentacles stopped moving making him focus on Red.

Red chuckled softly, running his fingertips along the uninjured side of Salt’s jaw, caressing it gently as he looked at Salt. “Rule number two, yer mine and I'm gonna do what I want with ya~ Ya piss me off an’ I’ll punish ya and if yer good I’ll reward ya. And I’m gonna do  _ whatever  _ I want unless yer bro says no, or ya use yer safeword.” 

“I don’t think that’s really a rule though, that’s more of a statement.” Salt mused raising a bone brow at Red.

Red shrugged. “Just wanna make sure we’re on the same page.” He said curiously sliding the tips of his claws along Salt’s rib cage around the spot where his tentacles  _ for the moment _ stood still. 

“S-so far, yeah.” Salt huffed softly squirming just a tad against his fingers. “Gotta be honest though, not sure what I was expecting from you, ad’ I’m still not entirely sure. You still seem pretty tame to me.”

“Well I haven’t started yet. We’re just going over rules.” Red said tilting his skull. “Can’t have ya distracted during that now can I?”

“Guess I can’t argue with that. Go on then.” Salt chuckled softly.

“No back talk or sass.” Red said, knowing full well Salt would break this rule; a lot. 

“....You’re doing that on purpose.” Salt retorted raising a bone brow at Red.

“That sounds like you’re already back talking~” Red said.

“Red if I was back talking you then you’d know it.” Salt hummed softly. “I’m not even doing anything.”

Red huffed giving Salt an unimpressed look, tugging on his lower rib bone teasingly. 

“C-come on Red, you’ve known me long enough to know when I’m back talking by now.” Salt groaned softly at him.

“Mm.” Red supposed he had a point. “Another thing. Yer gonna obey orders. I wouldn’t tell ya ta do somethin’ if it was gonna be dangerous, I ain’t aimin ta hurt ya. Sides, yer bro would have my head if I did.” Red chuckled softly. “But ya gotta listen so ya don’t accidently get hurt too, understand?”

“Yeah, got it.” Salt agreed with a slight nod of his head, though he couldn’t imagine Red doing anything that could endanger him anyways.

“Don’t use yer safeword jus cuz or try an tough somethin’ out for my sake, it’s there ta keep ya safe an’ so I don’t overdo it. I’m trustin’ ya to use it if ya need to, and I need you ta trust I’ll listen and stop when you use it.” Red continued gently cupping Salt’s cheek, smoothing a thumb over it. Salt nodded again in understanding, if nothing else this would earn Red a lot of points with his overzealous overprotective brother. But he also understood why Red was going over all of this with him.

Red nuzzled Salt gently, giving a soft purr. Red’s purr was mirrored by Salt who nuzzled him in turn. “And when we play you will call me master~”

Salt had to scoff a little at Red for that one, shaking his head and rolling his eyelights slightly. “Really Red?” Salt shook his head again but decided he’d at least humor him a little. “Sure thing,  _ Master. _ ” Rumbled the smaller skeleton, watching Red’s reaction.

Red huffed, blushing slightly, eyelights scanning the other over. He hummed, the tentacles all at once wriggling and vibrating against the unprepared skeleton as Red ran his fingers along the other’s tail. Salt jerked and squirmed with a low moan, a slight whimper following.

“Think that’s it.” Red mused enjoying the way the little skeleton wriggled under the tentacles attention.

“A-alright. So-so, now what, Master?” Salt groaned softly, low whines being pulled from the smaller as he was teased.

“Mm. I suppose now we can get started.” Red rumbled.

“Heh, right, you thought you were gonna teach me a lesson?” Salt mused raising a bone brow, still squirming slightly.

“Oh I am.” Red growled with a grin. Sharp claws raked down Salt’s shorts slicing the tattered clothing from bone and Red rumbled in approval at the sight of Salt’s pelvis already glowing with unsummoned magic. 

“You’re not gonna do that all the time are you?” Salt grumbled at him, bits of his torn clothing hanging from his bones. The smaller’s skull managing to flush deeper as he was fully exposed, stormy magic swirling slowly in his pelvis, waiting to form.

“Depends on my mood.” Red chuckled.

“Well, thanks for sparing my coat at least.” Salt grumbled.

“Figured it was special to ya.” Red hummed and he grinned as the tentacles moved hoisting Salt up a little higher in the air drawing a small squeak out of the smaller skeleton.

“Y-yeah, from my bro.” Salt confirmed, watching Red as he shifted within the tentacles under his heated gaze. This was already so different than what he was used to, what was Red going to do now?

Tentacles wound up the little skeleton’s legs and femurs further, spreading his legs wide and Salt flushed as he was further exposed to his new lover. Red chuckled darkly, growling softly at the other. Salt shuddered slightly at the deep growl, looking at anything but Red when it resulted in his magic forming right in front of Red. Legs spread wide to show off his little stormy grey cunt, already wet. Salt whined softly out of embarrassment, he hadn’t expected that to happen.

Red purred softly. “Now ain't that a sight?~ Good boy.” Red praised. 

Red hummed, getting closer to the raised restrained skeleton and with a wicked grin he ran his tongue along the dripping slit, pressing the studded tongue ring against the sensitive clit. Salt moaned loudly arching his pelvis against Red's tongue, his tail coiling up on itself.

Red chuckled softly at the other’s reaction enjoying the noises he was drawing from the other. 

“First lessons is ABC’s.~” Red hummed. 

“ABCs?” Salt frowned at Red, what was that about?

“Mmhm. I’m gonna say my ABCs~” Red said innocently before diving back in between Salt’s legs, using his tongue to make A then B, and so on, causing the little skeleton to squeal and wriggle above him as Red’s tongue went to work. Red's tongue was soft against his walls while the tongue piercing was firm and slightly colder than his magic, dragging and tugging gently at his insides.

“R-red! F-fuck, by the an-angel!” Salt swore his head falling back under the wicked tongue teasing his sensitive walls.

Red smirked drawing back, tongue and face covered in Salt’s grey magic which he licked off. “Angel ain’t got nothin’ to do with this.” Red purred. “And that’s strike one~ Ya didn’t call me master.” Red teased. 

“S-strike?” Salt parroted softly.

“Mmhm.” Red cooed looking for that delightful tail of Salt’s. “Ya get three strikes each time you accidentally call me anythin’ but master. Fourth time and yer out.” Red teased. 

“Out?” Salt asked and he groaned as Red moved away from him seeming to be distracted by something behind Salt. Salt’s pussy clenched with need craving the wicked tongue that had been just been buried within. 

“I’ll punish ya.” Red teased. 

“I-I’ll keep that in mind.” Salt murmured trying to see where Red had gone.

“Good boy.” Red praised, his hand gently gripping and unwinding Salt’s tail. “Ya ready for your second lesson?” Red teased. 

“I, I think so?” Salt answered unable to him but shuddering at the feel of clawed hands gently grasping his tail.

Red hummed and he began to gently stroke and caress the tail, trying to coax ectoflesh on it while also testing how sensitive the extremity was. Salt moaned loudly even under gentle strokes, his neglected pussy seeming to drip more as Red teased his tail.

Red chuckled softly seeing magic drip onto the bed beneath them. Someone was enjoying themselves~ “I need ya to summon ectoflesh on your tail sweetheart.” Red purred. 

“I c-can try?” Salt groaned softly, focusing his magic until it began collecting on his tail until it solidified, along with a little extra. “U-uh...that wasn't...I think I did it wrong…”

“Good boy~” Red cooed. “I don’t mind a little extra. More ta play with.” Red rumbled and he ran his hands over the strong, thick thighs, kneading the flesh gently. Salt keened softly under his hands, trembling slightly.

“I, I've never tried this before now…” Salt admitted softly.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. Yer safe with me. I'll take care of ya. I'm in control~” Red purred running his claws gently along the newly fleshed tail.

“I-I know...I trust you, Master.” Salt said softly, shuddering slightly as Red's claws gently raked over the flesh.

Red smirked before gently curling the tail. Salt made a noise of confusion at this, now what? Red hummed softly holding his tail like that for a moment. “Keep it like this.”

 Red instructed before letting go, Salt didn't answer but kept his tail in the same position. Red rumbled his approval and undid his own pants, sliding them down and off throwing them in a random direction.

Salt snickered when they landed on Edge's bed, he was probably not going to like that. Red took hold of his tail again, pulling it down a bit more before something warm slipped into the circle his tail had made. Salt shuddered slightly at the strange feeling against his new ectoflesh, a soft growl could be heard from Red. 

Salt made another noise of confusion, what was Red doing back there? Slowly Red began to thrust up into his curled up tail, Salt moaned at the new sensation, slowly dawning on him that Red was  _ fucking  _ his tail. Shortly there after Salt realized it wasn't smooth like he'd expected, the sensitive flesh of his tail picking up what seemed to be bumps or ridges? Whatever it was he couldn't picture it, not with Red steadily thrusting his cock through the ring of ectoflesh. 

Salt writhed against the tentacles holding him in place, moaning loudly despite the lax pace set by Red.

Red chuckled softly giving a soft growl of approval as he used Salt's tail to pleasure himself with, this was working better than he'd even thought. The smaller monster's tail was just so very sensitive. Salt moaned accidentally squeezing his tail tighter around Red's cock, never ceasing his squirming.

Red moaned loudly at the tight squeeze thrusting into the ring of flesh harder, the spine along his cock grazing sensitive ectoflesh. Salt struggled hard against the tentacles that tightened around him, holding him still as Red kept going. The bedsheets below getting soaked by the seemingly endless grey slick dripping from Salt's neglected cunt, whimpering as it throbbed with need. 

“S-stars Red.” Salt groaned. He was going to lose his mind. There was a burning fire in his pelvis that only grew hotter with every move Red made, dragging needy moans from him so easily. “That's two strikes Deviant.” Red rumbled giving a partially hard thrust making Salt squeal for him.

“H-hard to, to think…” Salt moaned at Red, by the angel his mind was already useless, he couldn't remember not to call the other monster Master and not Red.

He was probably doing this on purpose! Red had to know how cloudy Salt's mind was becoming with this non stop teasing. Maybe it was safer not to talk at all? Yeah that was probably a good plan, if he could manage it was a whole other story. But just how much longer was Red going to keep this up?

Red gave a deep guttural growl of pleasure speeding up and thrusting hard seeming to have no intentions of stopping. Salt near screamed at the intense pleasure shooting through his form as Red picked up the pace, tentacles held him fast as his entire body attempted to trash against the nearly overwhelming pleasure.

Red purred softly eyelights misting with red magic as he had his way with the little skeleton. Red made sure his tentacles kept Salt from squirming, and began to vibrate them making sure none of the vibrating ones were remotely near that poor neglected dripping pussy. He'd take care of that when he felt Salt had suffered enough for all his sass and dolls for the past weeks.

Salt whimpered as what remained of his mind melted into a puddle of useless goo, his small frame trembling hard making his bones clack together and his lower ectobody ripple. Salt stared at nothing with hazy eyelights, drool dripping down the corners of his mouth and from the tip of his tongue that poked out between his teeth.

Red cooed softly, coming to a stop and moving to check on the stunned little skeleton. He cupped Salt's face gently and nuzzled him. Salt nuzzled his face into Red's hands with an uneven purr, tail wagging behind him.

“Not usually this  _ tame _ but I'm really happy ya chose me and still can't believe it.” Red purred. “Ready to scream?~”

Salt didn't reply, too far gone, eyelights completely glazed over and Red chuckled. He used his tentacles to lower Salt slightly and to keep his legs spread. Red ran his fingertips over the others thighs with a growl of approval.

Salt keened softly wriggling just a little as his flesh was gently explored causing him to tremble further, and the flesh to ripple slightly as his tail continued to wag behind him.

Red gave a soft hum kissing the other sweetly before lining up his hips with Salt’s. “Your voice is gonna be raw from screamin’ in pleasure  by the time I'm through with you.”  Red growled in Salt's ear, making the smaller shudder and whine softly with need.

“ _ Please…” _ Salt managed to beg.

“well since you asked so nicely, Deviant~” Red purred.

Red slid his cock into the weeping slit with a loud groan. Salt was so warm, wet and tight. Salt moaned as finally his neglected cunt was filled, fully able to feel each and every ridge, spine, and bump of Red's cock. It was nothing like his brother's, nothing was like anything he'd ever experienced in his life. But stars did it feel so good, his body craving more from Red.

“Heh. Ready? This is your last chance to back out.” Red purred giving slow lazy thrusts.

Salt shook his head at him, groaning softly before meeting his gaze. “N-nah…”

Red grinned before picking up the pace, far harder than Toffee had ever dared and even harder than his dream had been. The tentacles held him firmly as he squirmed in pleasure. The ridges, spines and bumps dragged against his flesh in the most pleasing way, teasing at his G-spot as the hard thrusts tore loud moans and groans from the unprepared little skeleton. His hands clenched tightly on nothing as his tail trashed about behind him, drool continued dribbling down his mandible as Red made good on his earlier words. Tearing a pleasured scream from Salt, surely more than loud enough to be heard through the thin walls.

Red growled in pleasure pounding his cock into the other. The tentacles that held the other captive wriggled and teased the smaller's bones, vibrating at a slightly faster and harder pace.

Tentacles sprang up wrapping around the thrashing tail. The tentacles coiled the tail like it had been earlier and a large ridged tentacle began fucking the tail like Red had been doing earlier, taking his stead as his cock was busy thoroughly fucking a wet needy pussy. He was going to make this skeleton sing for him in the best of ways.

Salt screamed in pleasure as Red held him tightly in place, both Red and his tentacle had their way with his body. All of his attempted thrashing stopped dead before he could even move an inch, head thrown back as his eyelights shrank to mere pinpricks, grey tongue lolling out between his teeth, the smaller’s mind too far gone to draw it back in. More grey drool dripped from his mandible in thick strands, coating his own charred rib cage in more slime, Red's bed was probably going to be permanently stained in grey as every thrust from Red pushed more slick from Salt's quivering pussy.

“Fuck doll, ya feel so perfect.” Red groaned, pounding into the other with no break or easing, fucking the skeleton as hard as he promised he would. Salt only gave Red screams in response, unable to form words unless Red stopped. Which was the last thing Red wanted to do, now that he finally had Salt where he wanted him. Being impaled on his cock, screaming so beautifully for him, loving every second of it just like Red knew he would.

Red wanted to savor this for as long as he possibly could. Hell a part of him was afraid this was all a fantastic dream his depraved mind had concocted. Red purred at the other, wrapping his arms around the restrained skeleton, giving firm, harsh thrusts, the ridges and spines of his cock grinding against Salt’s G-spot with every harsh forward thrust. 

As much as Red might have wanted to draw this out there was no way Salt could last much longer under his rough treatment, his cries of pleasure growing in pitch as he drew closer to his release.

Red purred at the other, his own release closing in. He’d gone a little more gentle than he had planned, but it was their first time after all. Salt had also been so unexpectedly well behaved from how he usually was, so it wouldn't hurt to reward the little skeleton. Salt screamed louder than he had previously had, Red's already soaked pelvis getting drenched in more of Salt's hot slick as the smaller found release. The tentacles holding him firm as he thrashed fruitlessly against them, eyelights stuttering out as his cunt fluttered around Red's cock.

Red snarled in pleasure as the tight little grey cunt squeezed his cock and coated it with Salt’s grey magic. Red spilled his magic deep inside the smaller monster, eyelights flickering into stars. Salt whined low as Red's magic filled him up, trickling down his thighs as he closed his sockets, entirely spent.

“F-fuck...Red…” Salt rasped his voice rough.

Red hummed softly at the other, letting the tentacles fade, taking Salt in his arms and lying down with him on the bed, holding him close and kissing him gently. Aftercare was important after all~

“Ya need anything sweetheart?” Red asked softly, gently rubbing his palms over Salt's spine and shoulders. Salt dismissed his own magic and snuggled closer to Red, nuzzling his sternum.

“C-can we, go back to Pap…?” Salt asked softly, a desire to be with them both right now strong.

Red nodded. “Sure thing~” Red said holding the little skeleton close before teleporting back to the bed they had escaped quite a while ago. Toffee was still in the room looking very nervous and he ran over as soon as his brother and Red appeared. Salt kept snuggled against Red and reached out for his brother, a low whine leaving him.

“I-is he alright?!” Toffee demanded getting on the bed next to them, giving Red a scrutinizing look. “Did you hurt him?!”

“Nah. Promised ya I wouldn’t.” Red said and Salt nuzzled against Toffee still clinging to Red, wanting both of them. “He’s fine.”

Toffee sighed as he lay down beside his brother, wrapping his arms around his lover. 

“Well...he  _ does  _ look fine, and he seems happy.” Toffee admitted nuzzling against Salt. “Thank you, Red.”

“Heh. S’no problem. I had just as much fun as he did.” Red cooed snuggling against Salt on his other side. 

“I could tell, I think so could the rest of the house. And maybe the next four houses.” Toffee mused raising a bone brow at Red. Salt merely purred deeply as he curled up in their arms, soaking up their affection.

Red blushed slightly at that but smiled. Well he had wanted Salt to scream for him.

“What’s this?” Toffee asked curiously his fingers grazing over the leather collar. 

“A collar.” Red hummed. “Put my magic on it so other monsters know he’s mine. Can add your magic to it. So other monsters know that he’s  _ ours. _ But I wasn’t sure if you were the possessive type~”

Toffee huffed softly at Red, tracing over the collar with a nod. “If you’re leaving your magic on him as a claim, so am I.”

“Kay. Just release a lil’ bit and it’ll stick along with mine.” Red hummed. Toffee looked down at the collar with a nod at his words, releasing some of his magic onto the collar along with Red’s. Though if he were honest, he wasn’t sure if he’d done it right or not. “Did it work?”

Salt purred softly and cooed at the feeling of his brother’s magic next to Red’s. “Mmhm.” Red said with a nod. “We’ll be able to sense if he takes it off or if he’s in danger too."

“That’s useful.” Toffee mused smiling a bit at his brother, nuzzling his brother with a purr. “I’m glad he’s happy.”

“It also tells other monsters to fuck off, he’s ours." Red hummed. 

“I’m fine with that too.” Toffee chuckled softly squeezing Salt who had fallen asleep.

Red purred softly at the smaller skeleton yawning sleepily. 

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get some sleep. We have a lot to talk about with, everyone tomorrow.” Toffee sighed rubbing his face.

“You're certain, that it's alright?” Toffee asked quietly. “I can't bare to think how it would affect him if we couldn't be together, or if this damaged the friendships he's made with the others…”

“It’s fine. No one’s gonna care. I mean I know Sans and Stretch are pretty judgmental but Stretch is a huge pervert and I’m half convinced Sans wants to bone Papyrus, so, yeah. I think it’ll be alright.” Red snickered. Stretch and Sans had been bitching all week about Razz and Edge’s LOVE and their overall behavior. Red didn’t think something as small as incest would bother them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D
> 
> It's our head canon that Red is the most dominant of the skeles. But it doesn't mean he doesn't care! He just really likes [playing with Salt, and having feelings for him makes it even better.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBI0PTntuDE)


End file.
